Les successeurs
by schaundar
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or reviennent sur Terre dix ans après être morts. Ils découvrent que d'autres les ont remplacés et que leurs successeurs sont loin d'être parfaits...
1. Le retour

Les chevaliers d'or reviennent finalement des enfers avec dix ans de retard. Ils rencontrent ceux qui leur ont succédés. A leurs yeux une bande de gamins dégénérés. Vont-ils réussir à les accepter et à passer le flambeau alors que leur monde est de nouveau menacé ?

A/N : C'est ma première fic Saint seiya, alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents.

Disclaimer: les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, les autres sont à moi.

**LES SUCCESSEURS**

_Il existe une malédiction qui dit : puisses-tu vivre des moments passionnants. Terry PRATCHETT – Les Annales du Disque-Monde _(A/N : à lire absolument !)

Chapitre 1 : Le retour

_Ô morts n'avez-vous pas encore appris à mourir ?_ _Jules SUPERVIELLE (1884- 1960)_

Le bruit interrompit net la conversation. Comme un énorme coup de tonnerre. La maison en fut ébranlée, les meubles tremblèrent. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la maison du Bélier s'entre regardèrent, leur partie de poker soudainement oubliée. Ils quittèrent les quartiers habitables de la maison et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le temple juxtaposé.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

- Une attaque ? Une météorique ? Ou alors c'est le ciel qui nous tombe sur la tête ! »

- Si ça avait été une menace, on l'aurait senti. Non ? »

Le garçon en file de tête appela tout de même son armure sur lui. Juste au cas où.

« Mazette, ça c'est du trou ! »

- C'est un euphémisme ! Kiki, je crois que tu viens d'hériter d'un temple décapotable ! Remarque en été, ça doit être sympa. »

Effectivement le plafond du temple du bélier s'était pratiquement entièrement écroulé. Il y avait des gravats partout, la poussière était en train de retomber lentement. Les jeunes chevaliers s'arrêtèrent pour observer les silhouettes couvertes de poussières qui se relevaient lentement, s'aidant les unes les autres. Quand le brouillard de poussière se fut enfin dissipé, ils purent examiner les nouveaux arrivant. Ils étaient une douzaine et visiblement pas en très bon état.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Les deux groupes se toisèrent stoïquement, quand soudain :

- Maître Mû ! »

…

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient rentrés ! Les douze chevaliers d'or qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour détruire le mur des lamentations étaient finalement de retour sur le sol du sanctuaire d'Athéna, après avoir erré dans les dimension, tellement longtemps qu'ils en avaient perdu la notion du temps. Ils osaient à peine à y croire, pourtant, ils sentaient tous le pouvoir qui émanait de ses lieux familiers. Mais plus important, ils sentaient également la présence de leur déesse.

…

Mû eu juste le temps de bander ses muscles pour recevoir son apprenti dans les bras. Il partit cependant à la renverse et serait tombé si Aldébaran ne l'avait pas stabilisé. Il y fit à peine attention et serra son élève dans ses bras.

Tous les chevaliers d'or regardèrent les retrouvailles avec envie. Mû avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous !

En face, on était plutôt perplexe.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? »

- On dirait. »

- Comment ils ont fait ? »

- Comment on est censé le savoir ? »

Shaka de la Vierge observait avec intérêt le dialogue et les trois jeunes gens. Il avait remarqué que Kiki avait sérieusement grandi, il s'était donc passé plusieurs années entre leur « mort » et le jour de leur retour. Il se demandait à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis leur départ, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elles avaient changé. Les trois jeunes qui se trouvaient là étaient très certainement leurs successeurs. Il y avait un grand garçon blond qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'année. Shaka discernait en lui un cosmos puissant mais tranquille, mais il ne doutait pas une minute des aptitudes du garçon au combat.

A côté, un autre garçon du même âge, mais brun celui-là. Il était plus petit et plus svelte. Son cosmos était plus nerveux, plus vindicatif.

Enfin, le troisième était une fille. Elle ne portait pas de masque, ce qui surprit Shaka, d'autant plus qu'il ne percevait pas le cosmos de la jeune fille. Elle n'était probablement pas un chevalier, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez cette fille. Elle était plus âgée, une vingtaine d'année, avait de long cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus perçants qui lui étaient étrangement familiers.

Se sentant observée, elle se tourna vers Shaka, qui pourtant se trouvait en retrait par rapport à ses camarades de sorte que les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Mais elle si ! Shaka n'eu pas le temps de creuser plus la question car Kiki et Mû avaient terminé les embrassades.

Kiki se tourna vers ses camardes :

« C'est mon maître ! »

- On avait compris » répondit le petit brun avec un sourire.

- Kiki », intervient Mû, « ça fait combien de temps ? » Il n'eu pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour se faire comprendre.

Kiki hésita.

- Un peu plus de dix ans » répondit la fille.

- C'est pas possible, on a pas erré aussi longtemps » protesta Aiolia.

- J'ai bien peur que si » reprit calmement la jeune fille.

- Athéna et les bronzes ? »

- Ils ont réussi à remettre Hadès dans sa boîte de conserve. Le chevalier Pégase y a laissé la vie, les enfers se sont effondrés, et les autres sont revenus sur terre qui a finalement été sauvée de la destruction. Ce qui est normal vu que les héros gagnent toujours à la fin !»

Les chevaliers ne surent que répondre. Les nouvelles étaient abasourdissantes, malgré le ton léger de la narratrice. Du fait de leur départ des enfers avant la fin des évènements, ils ignoraient tout de se qui c'était passé. Depuis tout ce temps, ils vivaient dans l'incertitude. Les bronzes avaient-ils accompli leur mission ? Leur monde existait-il encore ?

- En parlant de déesse, il faudrait peut-être la prévenir » proposa Dohko, mettant fin au lourd silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent. Une conversation muette sembla se dérouler devant les chevaliers d'or, puis Kiki se retourna vers eux.

- Elle arrive » annonça-t-il.

- Donc tu es le nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier ? » Mû orienta délibérément la conversation loin de la nouvelle de la mort de Seiya, même si depuis dix ans, ce n'était plus vraiment une nouvelle.

- Oui » répondit fièrement Kiki.

- Et tes camarades ? » demanda poliment Mû, la curiosité l'emportant finalement.

- Oh ! » s'exclama Kiki, il avait complètement oublié les présentations. « Voici Ian, chevalier du Sagittaire. » Il désigna le grand blond. « Vanek, chevalier du Scorpion. » Le petit brun leva la main en guise de salut. « Et Hyacinda, chevalier du Cancer. »

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête du côté des anciens chevaliers d'or, quelques regards incrédules, notamment de la part de Masque de Mort, qui manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant que son successeur était une fille, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Surtout parce qu'ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Athéna venait de se matérialiser dans l'encadrement de ce qu'il restait de la porte du temple du bélier.

Les (anciens) chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent comme un seul homme, les quatre jeunes se contentant d'un hochement de tête ou d'un signe de la main.

- Après toutes ces années » commença la déesse « vous avaient finalement réussi à revenir. »

- Par contre le plafond, lui, il a mis les voile » lança Vanek. « Hééé » s'écria-t-il quand il reçu plusieurs claques sur l'arrière du crâne. « Je vous ai dit de plus faire ça. »

- Quand t'arrêtera les commentaires débiles ! Tu gâches toute l'intensité dramatique du moment ! »

- Vous n'allez pas commencer ! » intervint Shiryu, à côté de Saorie.

Quatre paires d'yeux se trouvèrent subitement passionnées par le sol ou ce qu'il restait du plafond.

- Montons au palais » ordonna Saorie.

…

Les revenants suivirent leur déesse et Shiryu et entamèrent la montée des marches. La progression du petit groupe fut silencieuse, personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréelle pour tous. Ils croisèrent quelques chevaliers d'or dans leurs temples, mais ni Saorie ni Shiryu ne se donnèrent la peine de faire les présentations, et les jeunes chevaliers ne posèrent aucune question, comme s'ils voyaient tous les jours des chevaliers morts depuis dix ans revenir faire un tour au sanctuaire.

Le palais accueillis douze marcheurs complètement à bout de souffle.

- C'est qu'on a plus l'habitude » se lamenta Aiolia.

Avec un sourire Saorie leur laissa quelques minutes avant de les entraîner dans son palais. Elle s'assit sur son trône, Shiryu à ses côtés et dévisagea ses anciens protecteurs. Dix ans. Après son retour de l'Hadès, elle avait soupçonné qu'ils étaient encore en vie, mais le temps avait passé et sans nouvelles, elle avait considéré que finalement ils avaient du périr dans l'explosion du mur des lamentations. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient là devant elle, décharnés, couverts de poussière et essoufflés, mais indéniablement vivants.

« Nous vous avons cru morts. Comment êtes vous sortis de l'Hadès et pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour revenir ? »

Les chevaliers se regardèrent, aucun n'osa répondre. Finalement Dohko pris la parole.

- Shaka et Saga ont ouvert une porte dimensionnelle juste avant l'explosion du mur, ce qui nous a permis de quitter les enfers. Je pense que l'effondrement de l'Hadès nous a permis de récupérer nos enveloppes corporelles. Ensuite nous avons erré dans les dimensions à la recherche de la nôtre. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais que nous soyons restés absents aussi longtemps. Je considérais que quelques mois seulement s'étaient écoulés. Au pire un an, et au grand maximum deux. Mais dix ans, j'ai du mal à réaliser. »

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans toutes les dimensions. C'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que pour nous dix ans se sont écoulés » expliqua Saorie.

- Et j'ai l'impression que les choses ont bien changé » remarqua Dohko en observant Shun et Ikki qui entraient dans la pièce.

- En effet » la déesse les gratifia d'un sourire. « Mais ça nous a pris du temps, il a fallu panser nos blessures, reconstruire les temples, former de nouveaux chevaliers. »

- On en a vu un aperçu » avança prudemment Mû.

Ikki sourit.

- J'imagine que ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ! »

- Sans blagues » gronda Masque de mort, « une fille chevalier du cancer, comment vous avez pu faire une chose pareille? »

Ikki et Shun éclatèrent de rire. Il y a quelques années, l'idée les avait beaucoup amusés de devoir remplacer Masque de mort par une petite fille.

- Elle n'a pas de cosmos » fit remarquer Shaka, défendant indirectement son camarade.

- Oh si » rétorqua Ikki, « c'est juste qu'elle est plutôt douée pour le masquer. »

- Vous avez aboli le port du masque ? » demanda Shaka, repensant à ce qu'il avait pu constater dans la maison du bélier.

- Oui, aussi bien pour les femmes que pour le grand pope » répondit la déesse en désignant Shiryu. « Comme ça, on évite les mauvaises surprises. »

Quelques têtes se baissèrent, rouges de honte.

- Princesse… » commença Saga, hésitant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et surtout, il craignait la réaction de sa déesse.

- Ce qui c'est passé est du passé » l'interrompit Saorie d'une voix douce, « nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Sachez qu'en vous unissant pour détruire le mur des lamentations et nous permettre d'atteindre notre objectif vous avez tous racheté vos fautes. Nous vous avons pardonné, à toi et aux autres, maintenant c'est à vous de vous pardonner. »

Un murmure de remerciement traversa les chevaliers.

- Maintenant, je sais que vous avez fait un long voyage et que vous méritez de vous reposer. Je propose que chacun d'entre vous soit hébergé par son successeur. Ikki ? »

- Je m'en occupe. Venez. »

Ils sortirent du palais. Ikki s'arrêta devant l'escalier et chercha à localiser les chevaliers d'or. Il senti plusieurs cosmos dans la maison du bélier. _Ils doivent être en train de réparer les dégâts._

- Ils sont dans la maison du bélier. »

- On va pas devoir redescendre les marches pour les remonter quand même. » Aphrodite pensa avec horreur qu'il était bien plus près de son temple ici, que de la première maison.

- Je connais un raccourci » rassura Ikki avec un sourire en coin.

Il fit appel à son cosmos et ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle.

- Depuis quand tu sais faire ce genre de chose ? » demanda Mû, franchement impressionné.

Ikki se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et franchit la porte, suivi par les autres.

…

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la maison du bélier et s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le joyeux capharnaüm qui y régnait. Une douzaine d'adolescents était occupée à nettoyer le temple. De gros blocs de roche volaient à droite à gauche. Certains empilaient des morceaux plus petits dans des caisses, et d'autres avec des balais évacuaient la poussière. Le tout accompagné d'éclat de rires, de chansons et de chamailleries. Malgré tout, ils avaient déjà presque totalement déblayé la salle.

Mû eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que sa maison n'avait jamais résonnée d'une telle joie de vivre.

La présence d'Ikki fut remarquée par les travailleurs et les salutations fusèrent de toutes parts.

« Salut Ikki ! »

- Hé Ikki comment ça va ! »

- Bonjour Ikki ! »

Ikki sourit.

- Je peux avoir votre attention une minute. »

Instantanément les jeunes interrompirent leur tâche et le silence se fit.

- J'imagine que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe ? »

- On est au sanctuaire Ikki, les secrets le restent pas bien longtemps et encore moins lorsque l'entrée est aussi fracassante » intervient une petite métisse.

Les autres approuvèrent avec des hochements de tête et des sourires.

- Pour l'instant, notre déesse a décidé que chacun d'entre vous devrait héberger vos prédécesseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve autre chose. »

- Sérieux ? »

- Oui. »

- Oh ça va être trop cool ! » Le commentaire valu à son propriétaire des regards désespérés de la part de ses voisins.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller, soyez sage. » Ikki se tourna pour partir. « Bonne chance ! » murmura-t-il aux anciens avant de sortir.

« Bon, on fait comment maintenant ? » questionna une grande blonde.

- C'est toi qu'es censée être la sagesse incarnée, alors éclaire-nous ! » rétorqua un autre.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sagesse… »

- Je pense qu'il serait bien que chacun puisse regagner rapidement le temple de son hôte » la coupa Dohko, se demandant sérieusement où toute cette affaire aller les mener « la journée a été longue. »

- Surtout qu'il y en a qui on beaucoup de marches à remonter, se plaignit Aphrodite. Et dire qu'on était en haut des marches il y a pas cinq minutes. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les jeunes chevaliers semblèrent, une nouvelle fois, communiquer en silence.

« Je peux arranger ça », proposa Kiki.

Il enflamma son cosmos et les chevaliers disparurent. Il ne resta plus dans le temple que Mû et les douze jeunes.

« Je suppose que nous on a pas droit à l'ascenseur ? » s'enquit Vanek.

- A ce que je sache, t'as pas passé les dix dernières années paumé entre les dimension, donc tu peux bien rentrer par tes propres moyens… »

- J'sais pas pourquoi je m'y attendait à celle-là »

La remarque arracha des sourires à l'assistance.

- Bon, vaut mieux y aller, s'assurer que Kiki ne les a pas envoyés dans un mur ! » dit la jeune métisse en éclatant de rire.

Quelques saluts plus tard, Mû les regarda se séparer. Certains partirent à pied, d'autres enflammèrent leur cosmos et disparurent. Kiki parlait avec Hyacinda. Son maître, amusé le regarda embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue, puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'enflammer son cosmos et de disparaître. Les chevaliers restant quittèrent la pièce sur un dernier signe de la main adressé à Kiki, mais également, à sa grande surprise, à lui aussi. Il se retrouva finalement seul avec son apprenti, qui ne l'était plus vraiment.


	2. Rencontres

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres

_Le meilleur moyen pour apprendre à se connaître, c'est de chercher à comprendre autrui. André GIDE (1869-1951)_

La première chose qu'Aphrodite avait fait en arrivant dans son temple, _son ancien temple_, avait été de se rendre dans son jardin intérieur pour voir ce qu'étaient devenus ses rosiers. Le jardin était toujours là, rempli de fleurs de toutes sortes, il y avait bien des roses, mais ce n'étaient pas celles qu'il y avait laissé avant de mourir. Des années de travail sur ces rosiers partis en fumée.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées en entendant des pas venant dans sa direction. _Alors, duquel de ces gamins dégénérés ai-je hérité_ ?

Il retourna et manqua de tomber en se retrouvant face à face avec une fille. _Oh non_ ! Elle n'était pas très grande, la peau très mate et des cheveux noirs mi-long. Consciente de la réaction de son hôte elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en tendant la main à Aphrodite.

« Je m'appelle Sharzâd. Les autres m'appellent Shar. » se présenta-t-elle.

Aphrodite serra sa main et inspira un grand coup pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Enchanté. Je suis Aphrodite. Vous avez détruit mes rosiers ? »

- Les roses empoisonnées ? » Aphrodite hocha la tête, pas certain du tout d'apprécier la réponse, mais Shar continua implacablement « Shun a du les détruire. Quand il a voulu s'en occuper le rosier l'a attaqué, alors lui et son frère y ont mis le feu. Ordre de la déesse. Quand je me suis installée dans le temple, j'en ai replanté d'autres, ainsi que de nouvelles fleurs. »

Aphrodite sentit l'air lui manquer à la mention du sort tragique de ses protégées et de la désinvolture avec laquelle la petite racontait l'exécution de ses chéries. Il se reprit cependant quand Shar lui proposa quelque chose à boire et la suivit dans le temple.

….

Camus s'était assis au pied d'une colonne en attendant… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, probablement le nouvel occupant de la maison du verseau. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il était parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'Athéna lui avait trouvé un remplaçant. Et puis il y avait Hyoga. Ils avaient croisé Shiryu, Shun et Ikki. La jeune Cancer les avaient informé du sort de Seiya. Mais sur Hyoga, aucune nouvelle. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie. Et si jamais, ils se revoyaient qu'allait-il se passer ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée du nouveau chevalier du Verseau. Camus se trouva face à un grand adolescent à l'allure efflanquée et à la chevelure blonde hirsute. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement clairs qu'ils en étaient presque transparents. Malgré cette allure un peu fantomatique, il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis Vlad. »

Camus hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Vlad ne lui en tint pas rigueur et l'entraîna vers la partie habitable du temple.

« Hyoga m'a dit que vous avez été son maître. Il m'a raconté pleins d'histoires sur son entraînement. Comment est-ce qu'il était quand il était jeune ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui pour lui décrocher plus d'une phrase ou deux, il faut se lever de bonne heure. Mais je suis quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup les défis ! C'est vrai que vous êtes morts pendant la bataille du sanctuaire. Ça doit faire bizarre de mourir, parce que… »

Camus finit par décrocher. Le jeune ne s'en aperçu pas et continua son monologue. _Oh Athéna, la soirée va être longue…_

….

Shura contemplait son temple, il le trouvait à la fois identique à ce qu'il était autrefois et pourtant différent. _Mais désormais il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre_. L'idée était étrange. Autrefois il pensait former lui-même son successeur, qu'il aurait lui-même choisi, et au final c'est un illustre étranger qui occupe son temple, son armure. Il était partagé entre la déception et la curiosité.

Il attendit plusieurs longues minutes avant d'entendre finalement des bruits de pas et de voir apparaître le nouveau chevalier du capricorne.

« Salut ! » lança ce dernier, tous sourires.

Si Shura était sûr d'une chose c'est que ce garçon trouverait mieux sa place sur une plage que sur un sol sacré. Les cheveux blonds décolorés, l'allure débraillée, il devait avoir dans les seize ans.

- Bonjour, je suis Shura. » _Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute_.

- Je sais. Moi c'est Jay. Bienvenue à la maison. » lança-il entre deux mastications de son chewing-gum.

- Merci. » Shura ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Et visiblement l'autre non plus.

- Vous avez faim ? Il reste du gratin de pâtes. C'est un des rares plats que Hyacinda arrive à ne pas rater. Le reste de sa cuisine, je vous le déconseille fortement. » Il entraîna Shura vers la cuisine, sortit le gratin du frigo et le mis au micro-ondes.

- Vous êtes plutôt bien équipés. » constata Shura en jetant un œil autour de lui.

- Oui. Athéna a profité des réparations du sanctuaire pour faire installer l'électricité et l'eau courante. On a même la télé par satellite au palais. Je sais pas comment vous faisiez avant, même pas d'eau chaude. »

- Des conditions de vie difficiles contribuaient à nous endurcir. » répondit sèchement Shura, subitement ayant besoin de défendre son ancien mode de vie.

- Mouais. C'est pas l'eau courante qui fait de nous de plus mauvais chevaliers. Au contraire, on apprécie que la déesse s'intéresse à notre confort, et travailler dur et « s'endurcir » est une façon de lui montrer notre gratitude. »

Jay sortit des couverts en silence et attendit devant le four que le gratin cuise. La remarque de Shura, sous-entendant que les jeunes chevaliers choyés, n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'ils le devraient, n'avait visiblement pas été appréciée.

_Et ben, ça promet…_

…

Il avait fallu un moment à Aioros pour réaliser qu'il était à nouveau dans son temple, abandonné depuis près de vingt-quatre ans, et vivant de surcroît. Tout lui paraissait étrange, même respirer. Soudain, une lumière attira son regard. La boîte de l'armure du Sagittaire posée dans un coin luisait doucement. Aioros s'approcha et avança sa main, il avait presque peur de la toucher. La boîte émettait une douce chaleur. L'armure reconnaissait son ancien propriétaire. Mais, et Aioros en fut quand même un peu déçu, il n'y eu pas d'autre manifestation. L'armure était à un autre désormais. Elle se souvenait de lui, l'avait salué, mais c'était tout ce qu'il aurait.

« Je savais qu'elles étaient vivantes, mais j'ignorais qu'elles avaient aussi bonne mémoire. »

Aioros sursauta violemment. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit indiquant que quelqu'un s'approchait. En se retournant, il se trouva face à Ian, déjà rencontré dans la maison du Bélier. Aioros reprit contenance et répondit.

- Je crois qu'elles ne cesseront jamais de nous surprendre. » Il sourit à son jeune successeur. « Je suis Aioros ».

Ian hocha poliment la tête. Ça, il le savait déjà. « Venez, je pense que les serviteurs ont eu le temps de vous préparer une chambre. Ils sont plutôt efficaces. »

Après avoir visité les quartiers refaits à neuf du temple du Sagittaire. Aioros se retrouva dans le salon de son hôte devant ce qui ressemblait à du gratin. Ian était plutôt calme et silencieux et Aioros commençait à trouver le silence pesant, ou alors c'était le bavardage ininterrompu de son frère, qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qui lui manquait. Toutefois, il se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation.

- Comment les chevaliers divins ont-ils réussi à vous former ? Ils ignoraient tout du fonctionnement des attaques des chevaliers d'or. »

- Ça n'a pas été facile. On a du se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire sur les attaques qu'ils avaient subi pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, et puis on a écumé les archives sur le sujet. Au final, pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous avons développé nos propres attaques, c'était beaucoup plus simple que d'essayer de maîtriser une technique qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre complètement. Et moins dangereux aussi. »

- Pourtant les archives doivent bien décrire les attaques de tous les chevaliers, non ? »

- Oui mais ce n'est pas forcément suffisant. Personnellement, j'ai essayé de reproduire une de vos attaques en me reposant sur la description papier. Ça m'a explosé au visage et j'ai passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Alors finalement, j'ai créé mes propres techniques, moins dangereuses et, sans me vanter, plutôt efficaces. »

Aioros médita sur ces paroles un moment. Les nouveaux chevaliers d'or étaient pratiquement tous des autodidactes. Ce qui laissait présager du pire comme du meilleur.

…

« Les Chevaliers du zodiaaaaaaque…. »

_Cette maison a bien changé_, constata Milo en regardant le salon du nouveau chevalier du Scorpion. Dire qu'il y avait du désordre était un euphémisme. Il débarrassa une chaise des vêtements qui étaient posés dessus et ne trouva rien de mieux que d'augmenter la pile déjà formée sur la chaise d'à côté. Son hôte s'affairait dans la cuisine à réchauffer de la pizza de manière plutôt bruyante, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« S'en vont toujours à l'attaaaaque… »

Ils avaient été tellement contents de retrouver le chemin du retour. Maintenant Milo se demandait s'ils avaient bien atterris dans la bonne dimension ou alors s'ils n'auraient pas plutôt dû rester en enfer. C'était quand même plus calme.

« En chantant une chanson bien haut… »

_Le son de sa voix doit faire fuir les ennemis dès qu'ils l'entendent_. C'est presque de la torture. Milo avait subi un entraînement extrêmement difficile pour pouvoir obtenir son armure. Il se demanda si étant donné la baisse des effectifs de la chevalerie (!), Athéna n'avait pas légèrement, _beaucoup_, diminuer le niveau d'exigence requis. Il valait mieux espérer qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme ça, mais bizarrement, il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas mieux dans les autres temples. _Oh, que les jours à venir vont être intéressants !_

« C'est la chanson des héros… »

…

Dohko, ancien chevalier de la Balance regardait avec appréhension ce que le jeune Tao était en train de mettre dans son assiette. Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à de la nourriture, mais le jeune homme avait l'air assez fier de lui. Après avoir goûté, il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander ce que c'était.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda le garçon avec une certaine hésitation qui fit tiquer Dohko. Pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger, Tao était un beau parleur qui ne semblait douter de rien. Il avait tout de même été content, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, de découvrir que son successeur était chinois. C'était un petit adolescent énergique et jovial.

- Bien sûr. »

- Vous êtes bien le maître de Shiryu ? » Dohko approuva de la tête. « Je demande parce que pendant ma formation, il a pas arrêté de parler de vous. Mais il vous appelait toujours "vieux maître", et au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, vous avez pas l'air si vieux que ça, par rapport aux autres j'veux dire. Parce que c'est sûr que par rapport à nous… »

- Il se trouve que j'ai plus de deux cent ans. »

- Sérieux ? »

- Sérieux. » Dohko sourit devant les yeux éberlués du jeune homme. « Athéna m'a fait don, il y a longtemps du Misopethamenos qui m'a permis de retrouver l'apparence de mes vingt ans. D'où le titre que me donnait Shiryu. »

- Je vois. Ce que j'aime dans le service d'Athéna c'est qu'on en fini pas d'avoir des surprises ! »

Dohko rigola en repensant à leurs dernières aventures. « Je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire. » _Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas non plus au bout de mes surprises…_

…

Shaka observait le nouveau temple de la Vierge, quand arriva celle qui se présenta comme le nouveau chevalier de la Vierge, Callie. C'était une grande jeune fille, blonde comme les blés. D'ailleurs la couleur des cheveux était bien la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec elle. On ne pouvait certainement pas dire que ce chevalier était la réincarnation de Bouddha. Ça faisait seulement deux heures qu'il était en sa compagnie et déjà elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. D'abord elle avait commencé par le bombarder de questions sur son enfance, son entraînement, puis elle avait continué sur les histoires de cœurs entre les chevaliers. Visiblement, elle avait une vie sociale très active et voyait en leur arrivée un nouveau terrain de jeux. Les chevaliers de la vierge étaient censés être des modèles pour les autres, à la spiritualité élevée et à la moralité irréprochable. Et ce qu'il avait en face de lui ne répondait à aucun de ces critères, quand à les cumuler…

« Donc, pas même une petite orgie de temps en temps ? Je comprends pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés à vous entretués. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu obtenir mon armure ? C'est sidérant. Si ta maîtrise du cosmos est aussi médiocre que ta moralité, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans un combat. La déesse Athéna a besoin de protecteurs, pas de débauchés. » C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère depuis longtemps. Les évènements de l'Hadès ont finalement réussis à ébranler son self-control.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Callie murmura quelque chose et il se sentit traverser la pièce, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, avant d'être violemment plaqué contre le mur et d'y rester suspendu. Le choc a été brutal et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son souffle. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se défendre ou de riposter, Callie bougea les doigts et il se trouva soudain privé de tous ses sens. Elle ne lui avait laissé que la faculté de penser. Moins de quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de sa phrase, il ne contrôlait plus son corps, avait perdu l'usage de ses sens et il n'avait même pas senti le cosmos de Callie.

Puis, aussi soudainement que l'attaque avait été lancée, ses effets disparurent. Shaka retrouva ses sens au moment où il s'écrasa au sol. _Aouch…_ Callie s'approcha tranquillement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ma maîtrise du cosmos se porte à merveille, par contre on ne peut pas en dire autant de votre sang-froid. »

_Sale petite…_

…

Aiolia n'en revenait pas. D'abord il avait survécu aux enfers, puis avait retrouvé son frère, mort depuis treize ans et finalement, il était de retour chez lui. Enfin, chez lui n'était plus vraiment chez lui. Désormais, c'était un autre qui vivait ici. _D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…_

Le jeune chevalier du Lion s'avançait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était un grand adolescent, dans les seize ans, aux yeux noisettes et à la chevelure en bataille totalement emmêlée.

« Salut ! Je suis César. » lança-t-il gaiement. Aiolia serra la main tendue et en eu pratiquement les doigts brisés.

- Enchanté. » répondit-il en agitant ses doigts pour rétablir la circulation. « César c'est un nom d'emprunt ? » demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

- Ouais. Comme les empereurs romains. »

- Un brin mégalo non ? »

- Je sais. Les autres ont commencé à m'appeler comme ça pour plaisanter, puis finalement c'est resté. Il paraît que ça colle bien à mon tempérament ! » _Sans blagues_… « Après tout je suis un chevalier d'or, protecteur d'une déesse et soit dit en passant, très puissant, et également plutôt séduisant je trouve. »

- Et l'humilité du chevalier ? »

Haussement d'épaule. « L'humilité c'est bon pour les autres ! Après tout on est les meilleurs, pourquoi ne pas s'afficher un peu, puisqu'on le vaut bien ! »

_Belle mentalité !_

…

Le temple du Cancer n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce dont il se souvenait. Pour commencer les têtes avaient disparues, et visiblement les murs avaient reçu un bon coup de peinture. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air lugubre d'autre fois. Masque de Mort n'attendit pas longtemps avant que sa cadette se montre. _Une fille…_

« Chouette déco. » commenta-t-il.

- Merci. Shiryu m'a dit que les têtes qui ornaient votre temple ont disparu après votre mort. La première.»

-Ouais, j'aurais du m'y attendre.» Un silence pesant s'installa.

Hyacinda l'entraîna dans la partie habitable du temple, sans un mot. Visiblement elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Et sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que les enfers s'étaient effondrés. »

- C'est exact. »

- Les pouvoirs des chevaliers du Cancer sont liés aux enfers. Comment est-ce que tu as résolu le problème ? »

- En fait, il n'y avait pas de problème. Les enfers se sont effondrés puis reconstruits d'eux-mêmes. Heureusement sinon on aurait un paquet de morts dont on ne saurait pas quoi faire sur les bras. » Le ton était certes poli mais glacial.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. C'est à cause de ma réputation ? Pour ma défense, je me suis racheté une conduite. »

Il y eu un long silence, puis finalement, Hyacinda se décida à répondre.

- On m'a appris à ne pas juger les gens d'après leur passé, à ne pas avoir d'a priori. Si nous ne sommes pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, ça doit être parce que mon armure ne vous aime pas. Elle a tendance à influencer sur mon comportement. J'aime pas ça et elle le sait, mais elle ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de considération. Ce qui est plutôt agaçant. »

- De mon temps, elle n'intervenait pas comme ça dans ma vie. »

- Ce qui explique un certain nombre de choses. » _En plein dans le mille !_ « Désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

- T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est la vérité. »

Hyacinda leva la tête de la contemplation de ses ongles pour observer son aîné.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous recherchez le mépris des gens ? Athéna vous a pardonné, personnellement ça me suffit. »

- Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a pardonné trop facilement. » _Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte ça à une gamine que je connais à peine ? _« Je m'étais préparé à un tas de réactions mais pas à ça. »

- Vous auriez préféré des cris et une bonne vieille punition bien douloureuse ? »

- Je crois que oui. »

- Et ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que la punition va quand même avoir lieu ? »

- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, là ! »

- C'est très simple. Mon père était comme vous, un traître. Lui aussi a obtenu le pardon de la déesse, mais ça ne l'empêche pas, encore aujourd'hui, d'être rongé par la culpabilité. La conscience de ses actes et les remords qui en découlent est une punition amplement suffisante. Et Athéna le sait parfaitement. »

Masque de Mort médita un moment sur ces paroles et vit sa remplaçante sous un nouveau jour. Il était presque sur le point de l'apprécier, mais ça il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture. Il se fendit d'un sourire.

- Tu sais que t'es plus maligne que t'en a l'air ? »

- C'est un compliment ? »

- Et puis quoi encore ! »

- Je me disais aussi… »

…

Dans le temple des gémeaux, Saga se remémorait douloureusement son passé. Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains, comment Athéna pouvait-elle lui pardonnait si facilement ? La mort de son frère était celle qui lui faisait le plus souffrir. Pendant longtemps, il a cru que son jumeau était le mal incarné, et finalement c'est lui qui avait causé la mort de tant de chevaliers. _Kanon n'est pas non plus totalement innocent_. Mais c'était quand même son frère. Et Milo lui avait parlé de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avant de l'accepter comme chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Chevalier Saga ? » La timide petite voix le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

Saga baissa les yeux sur le propriétaire de la voix et examina son successeur. Il l'avait déjà repéré tout à l'heure, c'était le plus jeune des douze, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Une tignasse de cheveux châtains ébouriffés et de grands yeux noirs complétaient le tableau. Ce gamin a l'air de tout sauf d'un chevalier. _Comme les autres d'ailleurs…_

- Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Il s'efforça de prendre un ton le plus avenant possible.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je m'appelle Nathaniel. Nath. J'ai repris l'armure d'or des gémeaux, il y a environ six mois. J'imagine que ça doit vous faire drôle de vous retrouver là ? »

- Tu n'as pas idée… Il y a beaucoup de souvenirs ici, et ce n'est pas évident à gérer. Tu connais mon histoire, je suppose ? »

Nathaniel baissa les yeux se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à une telle question.

- Difficile de l'ignorer » répondit-il en grimaçant. « Athéna a fait en sorte qu'on sache tout sur vous, histoire de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. On a eu droit àtoutes lesversions possibles, Athéna, Shiryu et les autres, Marine, votre frère, et… »

- Mon frère ! » S'exclama Saga, n'osant pas croire à ce que c'est deux mots impliquaient. « Il est toujours vivant ? »

- Ben oui. » Nathaniel lui lança un regard dubitatif. « Athéna l'a ramené des enfers, avec les chevaliers divins. D'après Hyacinda, il était très mal en point, mais finalement il s'en est remis. »

- Il est ici ? »

- Au sanctuaire ? Non, il est parti il y a quelques années, s'occuper d'un orphelinat avec sa femme. »

Saga eu du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son frère jumeau était vivant, il avait survécu aux enfers. Désormais, tout était possible, et peut-être même la guérison de son âme.

….

Aldébaran n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant de rencontrer son successeur. Plusieurs chevaliers se présentèrent à l'entrée de la maison du Taureau, mais seul le Taureau se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire. Les autres passèrent leur chemin avec un signe de tête. Son remplaçant était un géant noir dont l'imposante carrure contrastait avec son air extrêmement sympathique.

« Je m'appelle Eric. » Il lui tendit une main qui paraîtrait pour toute personne normale gigantesque, mais qui était à l'échelle d'Aldébaran.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Alors comme ça tu as hérité de mon armure. J'espère que tu en as pris soin ? » demanda-t-il l'air faussement menaçant.

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas une très bonne compagne de beuverie, mais je l'aime bien quand même. » répondit-il en souriant. Aldébaran éclata de rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos de son cadet.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »

…

- Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre une heure ou deux avant de descendre, qu'on ait terminé de mettre un peu d'ordre. Maintenant il va falloir que je finisse tout seul. » Se plaignit Kiki.

- Tes amis t'aideront sûrement à terminer. » Affirma Mû.

- Oui, mais il va falloir que je leur demande, ensuite il va y avoir des hésitations, des négociations. J'ai plus vite de finir seul. » Devant le regard étonné de Mû, il expliqua. « Vous ne les connaissait pas. Ils ne rateront jamais une occasion de se chamailler ou de me faire marcher. Il paraît que je suis une excellente victime. Et c'est pas moi qui le dit ! »

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une drôle d'ambiance, ici. » Avança prudemment Mû en suivant son apprenti dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas trop comment Kiki prendrait d'éventuelles critiques sur ses camarades.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Maître. On passe beaucoup de temps à se crêper le chignon et à faire tourner Shiryu en bourrique, mais on est comme une famille et quand il le faut, on sait redevenir sérieux et s'entraider. »

_On est comme une famille_. C'était ce qui leur avait manqué, constata tristement Mû, si les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas restés chacun dans leur coin et s'étaient comportés comme des frères, alors les choses n'auraient pas eu la tournure tragique qu'elles ont eu.

* * *

Et voilà pour le début! J'espère n'avoir traumatisé personne. 

A bientôt


	3. Les ennuis commencent

Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent

_Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais c'est peut-être la fin du commencement. Winston CHURCHILL, Discours du 10 novembre 1942_

La bête jubilait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti un gibier aussi appétissant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris comment elle avait pu arriver ici, mais peu importait. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses proies et c'était tout ce qui importait. A la faveur de la nuit, elle se rapprocha de la maison. Oh quel beau terrain de chasse ! Il valait mieux ne pas le partager avec les autres, et l'explorer seule. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura d'autres proies. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de sa faim qui avait assez duré.

Cette nuit là, seule la lune entendit les hurlements des habitants de la maison.

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Il faisait encore nuit noire au pied du Sanctuaire, mais les jeunes chevaliers d'or n'en avaient cure. Ils devisaient joyeusement tout en s'étirant.

« C'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup ? » questionna Jay.

- Ils m'ont l'air assez vieux jeu. » fit remarquer César. « Et effectivement, je pense qu'on a pas vraiment la côte. »

- Et aucun sens de l'humour par-dessus le marché ! » renchérit Callie.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque ? »

- Deux heures environ. Et après, j'ai quand même pu avoir la satisfaction de lui faire une petite démonstration de mes capacités. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais je suis sûre qu'il était impressionné. »

- Abasourdi peut-être ? Effaré ? Stupéfait ? » proposa Sharzâd. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas en poussant les gens à bout, comme tu adores le faire, que tu vas te faire des amis. »

- Hé, c'est pas vrai. Regarde Hyacinda, on est les meilleures amies du monde. » protesta la Vierge.

- Mouais. Elle t'a quand même envoyée à l'hôpital parce que tu l'as précisément fait sortir de ses gonds. »

- C'est ma moitié latino, j'ai un tempérament explosif. » se défendit Hyacinda. « Et puis elle l'avait bien mérité de toute façon. »

- Shaka a tenu plus longtemps que toi avant de s'énerver. Et puis ils sont tellement coincés dans leur morale et leur code de conduite du parfait chevalier que ce serait criminel de ne pas leur chercher les poux. »

- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! » approuva Vanek. « Ils seront bien plus amusant à tourmenter que Shiryu. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas le pouvoir de nous punir et ils n'ont plus la force de nous mettre une raclée, alors c'est tout bénéf ! »

- Et après on se demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'estime pour nous. » se plaignit Hyacinda. « Bon en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre échauffement ? »

- Le tour du Sanctuaire ? »

- On l'a déjà fait hier. » rétorqua Vanek. « Pourquoi pas la course dans les escaliers ? »

- Il est quatre heures du matin et nos hôtes ne sont pas encore levés. » fit remarquer Ian, sans grande conviction.

Les douze jeunes se regardèrent en souriant.

« Le dernier en haut est une poule mouillée ! » s'exclama Vanek avant de se lancer suivit par les autres.

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Quatre heures du matin ! Ils ont commencé à courir dans les escaliers en criant à quatre heures du matin ! »

En face de Milo, Ikki et son frère faisaient de visibles efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- C'est à cause de la chaleur. » expliqua tranquillement Shun. « La journée, il fait trop chaud pour s'entraîner, alors ils commencent très tôt le matin. »

- D'accord, mais est-ce qu'ils sont obligés de faire ça dans les escaliers ? Sans compter qu'ils ont fait au moins une dizaine d'aller retour et toujours en braillant ! »

- Non. Mais ils adorent se courser dans les escaliers. Ils ont du oublier que vous étiez là, c'est tout. » Pour le coup Ikki ne réussi pas à se retenir et éclata de rire.

- Ben voyons. » commenta Milo, toujours furax.

- Loin de moi l'idée de critique vos choix et la formation que vous leur avez dispenser, » commença prudemment Aiolia, « mais vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont fait pour être chevalier. »

Ikki réussit à se reprendre et répondit. « Oui, les armures les ont choisi. »

- Elles avaient aussi choisies Masque de Mort ou Saga. »

- Ne t'arrête pas aux apparences. Tu as d'eux l'image qu'ils veulent que tu ais d'eux et tu es en train de faire exactement ce qu'ils attendent de toi ! »

- Je vois pas d'intérêt à ce que les gens vous considèrent comme des guignols incompétents. »

- Imagine-toi leur adversaire. Si justement tu vois en eux des guignols incompétents, tu seras moins vigilant et moins préparé. Ce sera ta première erreur et très certainement la dernière. Ils veulent qu'on les sous-estime, mais tu peux me croire, niveau cosmos et techniques de combat, ils n'ont absolument rien à vous envier. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Maria nota un changement dans les cris des enfants dans la cour. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et elle découvrit la cause de ce changement. Sa belle-fille était là avec une dizaine de jeunes enfants accrochés à elle. Avec un sourire, Maria sortit de l'immeuble.

« Les enfants, laissez cette pauvre Hyacinda tranquille ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hyacinda avait réussi à tous les décrocher et avança vers sa belle mère qui l'étreignit.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir ma chérie. Mais ta visite n'était pas prévue, rien de grave j'espère ? »

- Question de point de vue. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Papa est là ? »

- Malheureusement non. Un des enfants s'est cassé le poignet, il l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Tu veux l'attendre ? Il me reste de la tarte aux pommes. »

- Tu sais que je ne refuse jamais de la tarte. »

Kanon, ancien chevalier des Gémeaux arriva une heure plus tard, et fut surpris de trouver sa fille dans la cuisine.

- Hyacinda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant. « Rien de grave j'espère ? »

- Non. » soupira-t-elle. « Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je viens sans prévenir qu'il se passe forcément quelque chose. »

- Ça se discute. » rétorqua Kanon.

- Bon je vous laisse. » Maria avait bien senti que Hyacinda n'avait pas l'intention de parler devant elle.

- Alors ? » Kanon commençait à s'impatienter.

- D'abord tu devrais t'asseoir. » Son père s'exécuta, son angoisse monta d'un cran.

- Surtout ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte. »

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Pas de soucis de ce côté, t'inquiètes. » Il avait pourtant pas l'air convaincu. « Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'hier, il y a eu… comment dire… une résurrection. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer la nouvelle, et venait d'oublier tous les beaux discours qu'elle avait élaboré sur le chemin. « Les chevaliers d'or, ceux de ton époque, ils sont revenus. »

Voilà c'était dit ! Maintenant est-ce que Kanon avait compris…

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte ? » _Non, il n'a pas compris._

- Euh, autant qu'on puisse l'être. »

- Comment ont-il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont mis autant de temps ? Saga est avec eux ? » _Ah si finalement !_

- Apparemment, ils se sont paumés dans les dimensions. Mais ils ont fini par trouver le chemin du retour. A travers le toit de la maison de Kiki. »

- Tous les douze ? »

- Oui. Y compris ton frère. » Il était plus blanc qu'un linge. Elle aurait pu lui annoncer la fin du monde, ou qu'elle était enceinte, il certainement mieux réagit. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

- J'en suis pas sûr. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, plusieurs des anciens chevaliers d'or s'étaient retrouvés aux arènes pour discuter tout en regardant un groupe d'apprentis souffrir le martyr sous la houlette d'un chevalier de bronze. Rapidement, la conversation tourna en une succession de lamentations. Chacun y allant de son commentaire sur la tournure que venait de prendre son existence par l'arrivée fracassante d'un remplaçant. Mais celui qui criait le plus fort était certainement Masque de Mort qui ne se remettait pas de voir son armure occupée par une fille.

« Allez, soyez positifs ! » tempéra Aldébaran, le seul qui n'avait rien à reprocher à son successeur, enfin pas encore. « Si les armures les ont accepté, c'est qu'ils le méritent. »

- Ouais, ben c'est pas ça qui va me consoler. » rétorqua Masque de Mort. « Une fille ! Une putain de gonzesse ! »

- Tu sais que tu commences à te répéter ? »

- Au moins elle avait l'air sympa. » continua Aiolia. « Le mien ne doit pas rentrer dans ses chaussures tellement ses chevilles doivent gonfler ! Il n'a qu'un seul sujet de conversation : Lui. Son cosmos, ses attaques, ses conquêtes, ses cheveux… Tout y est passé ! »

- Attends ! » renchérit Milo. « Le mien, Vanek, a mis mon temple dans un de ces états. Un vrai taudis. Et quand il s'est mis à chanter… alors là, j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui fracasser la tête contre un mur ! Ça plus le réveil en fanfare à quatre heure du mat ! On était presque mieux morts. »

- Faut quand même pas exagérer ! » contra Aldébaran. « Ah Dohko, Shun ! » accueillit-il les nouveaux arrivants. « Alors comment tu as trouvé nos nouveaux chevaliers ? » demanda-t-il à son aîné.

- Intéressants. » avança prudemment Dohko. Il savait que la soirée ne s'était pas très bien passée pour tout le monde. « Tao est un garçon sympathique, peut-être un peu trop curieux pour mon goût, mais bon, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! »

- Si elle pouvait se passer ailleurs. » lança Masque de Mort.

Dans l'arène, un des apprentis venait de tourner de l'œil et les autres tentaient de la ranimer en lui jetant un seau plein d'eau à la figure.

- Au fait, » questionna Aldébaran, pour changer de sujet, « qu'est-ce qu'Athéna compte faire de nous finalement ? »

- On ne peut évidemment pas reprendre nos places, » commença Dohko, « mais la déesse voudrait que nous nous occupions de l'entraînement des apprentis. Les chevaliers actuels sont un peu jeunes et trop peu nombreux pour la tâche, alors elle va nous être confiée. Actuellement, il n'y a qu'un seul centre d'entraînement et c'est insuffisant. Ceux d'entre nous qui le souhaitent pourront donc s'installer où ils le veulent et ouvrir des centres. »

Le spectacle dans l'arène ayant subitement perdu tout son intérêt, les chevaliers réfléchirent aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. La formation des jeunes chevaliers était très importante et c'était une marque de confiance de la déesse que de la leur confier.

Au bout d'un long silence, Saga, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas encore parlé, se décida à poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis hier soir, et dont la réponse allait orienter ses projets d'avenir.

- Shun, Nathaniel m'a dit que mon frère était vivant. » Il ignora les regards ébahis des autres.

- C'est vrai. On a réussi à la ramener des enfers. Plus mort que vif, mais finalement il a survécu. »

- Et tu sais où il est ? » La question portait tous ses espoirs.

- Il a en charge un des orphelinats de la fondation de Saorie. Si tu veux l'adresse exacte, il faut demander à Hyacinda. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te réponde. » répondit doucement Shun, ne souhaitant pas s'aventurer sur un terrain qu'il savait glissant.

- Pourquoi Hyacinda ? »

Shun hésita une seconde avant de répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était le mieux placé pour parler de ça. Mais bon…

- Parce que c'est sa fille. » La réponse fut suivi d'un long silence.

En bas, l'apprenti était de nouveau sur pieds et venait, pour la peine,d'hériter d'une série d'exercices supplémentaires.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

- Non. Félicitation Saga, tu as une nièce. »

- Depuis hier je me demandais pourquoi sa tête me disait quelque chose. » commenta Milo.

- En effet, il y un air de famille. Les yeux. » fit remarquer Dokho.

_La vie manquait un peu de piment ces derniers temps…_

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Kiki du Bélier fut tiré de sa sieste par quelqu'un qui lui chatouillait le cou. Bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il identifia son agresseur par son cosmos, ou plutôt son absence totale de cosmos.

« Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant la main baladeuse.

- Tu te vexerais si je disais non, alors je vais dire oui. » répondit Hyacinda avec un sourire en grimpant sur le lit à côté de lui. « En fait, il faut que je récupère quelques affaires. J'ai pratiquement pas de fringues dans ma maison, tout est ici. »

- Alors tu devrais peut-être tout laisser ici, comme ça tu serais obligée de venir me voir tous les matins. »

- Auriez-vous peur que je vous oublie Monsieur le chevalier ? »

- Voyons, tu sais que je suis inoubliable. » déclara Kiki en roulant sur le lit et l'entraînant avec elle.

Ils s'interrompirent quand ils sentirent quelqu'un approcher. Mû se matérialisa dans l'embrasure de la porte et détourna le regard aussitôt qu'il compris ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

- Désolé. Je n'avais pas senti ta présence Hyacinda, je croyais que Kiki parlait tout seul. »

- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

- Bon, puisque je vous ai tous les deux sous la main, » attaqua-t-il, en s'asseyant dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et ignorant les regards interrogateurs quelui lancèrent les jeunes, « j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre formation. Comment les bronzes ont-ils obtenu ce résultat ? »

D'abord les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux, puis après un coup d'œil à Kiki, Hyacinda se lança. « Eh bien, Kiki et moi sommes les plus âgés et à l'époque nous étions les deux seuls à avoir déjà reçu la formation de base, lui avec vous et moi chez Poséidon. C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de nous. »

- Kanon ? » Il avait, contrairement aux autres, tout de suite vu la ressemblance avec les jumeaux. Et comme il doutait que Saga ait pu avoir un enfant dans sa période de folie, il nerestait qu'une solution logique.

Elle acquiesça avant de continuer. « Pendant ce temps, Shiryu et les autres ont cherché d'autres apprentis avec le potentiel de chevalier d'or. Mais comme la plupart des centres d'entraînement avaient été détruits, ils ont quand même été obligés de faire le tour de la planète pour chercher des enfants doués de cosmos, et ça a pris pas mal de temps. »

- Au fur et à mesure de notre entraînement, ils ont intégrés les autres avec nous. » continua Kiki. « On a même du leur apprendre des trucs nous-mêmes. Mais surtout ils nous ont fait souffrir ensemble. Entraînements physiques à répétition, plus durs à chaque fois. Bref, on a fini par comprendre que la seule façon de s'en sortir c'était de s'entraider. Ça a créé des liens qui sont restés même après que la phase entraînement commando soit terminée. D'autant plus que comme il n'y avait aucun chevalier d'or pour nous former on a du se débrouiller tous seuls avec nos armures et nos attaques. Et là encore, il a fallu qu'on s'aide. On a passé des heures le nez dans les archives. Et la sauce a fini par prendre, même avec les derniers arrivés. Maintenant, on ne peut plus nous séparer. »

- Je vois. » commenta Mû. « Les bronzes ont employés des méthodes radicalement contraires à ce que nous avions eu droit. »

- Et c'est pas bien ? » hésita Kiki.

- Au contraire. Nous avons été entraînés chacun de notre côté, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons jamais fonctionné en groupe, comme vous autres. »

- Du point de vue de Shiryu, on fonctionne un peu trop en groupe pour son bien ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir tout ça ? » questionna Hyacinda.

- J'essaye de comprendre certaines choses. » fut la réponse laconique qu'il leur donna avant de quitter la pièce. Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent.

- Il essaye de comprendre quoi au juste ? »

- Pourquoi ils ontfini pars'entretuer. » répondit gravement Kiki.

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Hé Hyoga, déjà fatigué de la Sibérie ? Tu viens faire le plein de soleil et de chaleur ou alors c'est ta femme que tu fuis ? »

Hyoga se retourna pour faire à trois des jeunes chevaliers d'or. Il venait tout juste d'arriver de Sibérie où il s'occupe d'un centre d'entraînement, en fait le seul centre d'entraînement existant en dehors du Sanctuaire.

- Non c'est Shiryu qui m'a demandé de venir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc tout le monde nous demande ce qu'on a fait ? » s'indigna Vanek.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ? Non, sérieusement, Shiryu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Une idée ? »

Vanek, Jay et César se regardèrent.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que t'ailles voir Shiryu directement. » avança prudemment Jay.

- Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien. » soupira Hyoga en s'éloignant.

Les trois autres s'attardèrent derrière.

- Vingt billets qu'il tourne de l'œil. »

- Qu'il se met à crier. »

- Ça marche. Hé Hyoga ! Attends-nous ! »

…

La montée des marches s'effectua plutôt tranquillement, les garçons mettant Hyoga au courant des derniers potins du Sanctuaire. Pourtant Hyoga sentait bien qu'ils étaient en train de lui préparer quelque chose. Il avait espéré trouver un allié en chemin, mais les maisons du zodiaque étaient vides.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au palais, et Hyoga commençait sérieusement à s'angoisser. En pénétrant dans le hall, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison en recevant le choc de sa vie. Camus, son maître, son mentor, sa figure paternelle était là. Devant lui. En chair et en os. Vivant.

Il en perdu le sens de la parole et resta figé sur place, incapable de bouger. _Parles, parles, parles, dis quelque chose…_ « Ca… Camus ? … Oh mon Dieu. »

- Bonjour Hyoga. » Camus souriait, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

Hyoga se trouva incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers Camus et se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras. Tout bien considéré les miracles finissaient par arriver…

…

- Le « oh mon dieu » peut être considéré comme un cri. C'en était pratiquement un. »

- Pratiquement, Jay, seulement pratiquement. On a perdu tous les deux je crois. Rester sans voix. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? »

- Ta connaissance du genre humain ne cessera de m'impressionner, Van. Il vient de retrouver son maître qu'il a tué il y a plus de dix ans, pas étonnant qu'il y laisse sa voix. »

- Ça y est, Hyoga a retrouvé Camus. » constata Vlad en rejoignant ses frères d'arme. « Il a pleuré ? »

- Même pas. » soupira Vanek, déçu. « Il aurait pu penser à nous quand même. » Et c'est en riant que les quatre chevaliers laissèrent les deux autres à leurs retrouvailles.

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Hé Shiryu, les p'tits monstres t'ont encore joué un tour ? » Ikki avança gaiement dans la pièce.

Le grand Pope soupira. Le chevalier du Phoenix avait bien changé depuis les guerres saintes. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était dû au traumatisme des combats, à la mauvaise influence de la bande de guignols qui servait de garde rapprochée à la déesse ou à la rencontre avec celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Ça faisait pourtant près de cinq ans qu'Alisha était venu s'installer au Sanctuaire avec Ikki et il avait toujours du mal à penser à ce dernier comme un homme marié avec des enfants. _Comme quoi, tout finissait par arriver…_

- Pour une fois, ce n'est pas à leur sujet. » répondit Shiryu avec un sourire entendu. « Ils se tiennent plutôt tranquilles depuis quelques jours. On devrait récupérer plus souvent des chevaliers morts depuis dix ans ! »

- Tu finirais par t'en lasser »

La porte s'ouvrit et Hyoga entra. Il avait décidé de rester un peu au Sanctuaire avant de repartir vers la Sibérie et ses élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- Où est Shun ? » s'enquit Shiryu.

- Baby-sitting. » répondit Ikki. « Alisha est partie à Athènes refaire le stock de médicaments de l'infirmerie, et tout les autres se sont défilés pour surveiller les enfants. Alors, à moins que sa présence soit indispensable… »

- On pourra s'en passer. » Shiryu s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer. « J'ai reçu divers rapports relatant des faits étranges. Des massacres pour être exact. Nous avons une vingtaine de personnes qui sont mortes de la même manière mais dans trois endroits différents. » Shiryu marqua une pause, mais ni Ikki ni Hyoga n'intervinrent. Ils savaient que le grand Pope allait leur donner tous les faits avant de leur demander leurs conseils. « Ces gens ont été taillés en pièces, pour certains partiellement dévorés. En tout cas ces morts n'ont rien de naturelles et n'apparaissent pas être le fait de l'homme. Certains témoins prétendent avoir aperçu des 'monstres'. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment se fier au témoignage de personnes terrorisées. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai envoyé des chevaliers enquêter. »

Shiryu avait terminé. Il se renfonça dans son siège et attendit que les deux autres assimilent les informations.

- Est-ce que ça peut être une attaque diligentée par un autre dieu ? » demanda Ikki, pas franchement ravi à l'idée d'une nouvelle guerre sainte.

- Ce sont les populations qui ont été attaquées, pas le Sanctuaire, ni aucun des centres d'intérêts de notre déesse. Et puis, dévorer ses victimes ? Quel guerrier ferait ça ? »

- Qu'en pense Athéna ? »

- Elle est tout aussi perplexe que moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé des chevaliers d'argent avec ordre de se faire aussi discrets que possible. Mais la rumeur commence à se répandre. Avec les communications modernes, l'information se diffuse trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse réellement la stopper. Encore un massacre ou deux et la nouvelle sera dans tous les médias, alors ce sera la panique. Il va falloir que l'on trouve rapidement à quoi nous avons à faire. »

- Mais pour le moment, il faut attendre. » Hyoga énonça l'évidence qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait vraiment.

- Malheureusement. Il faut aussi s'attendre à une attaque et donc renforcer nos positions. Hyoga, tu vas devoir repartir. Tu diriges notre seul centre d'entraînement et avec tous les apprentis, c'est une cible facile. Athéna autorise Camus à venir avec toi. Avec cette histoire, elle préfère attendre avant d'ouvrir les nouveaux centres d'entraînement, alors si d'autres anciens veulent t'accompagner, emmène-les avec toi. Tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe, il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. »

Hyoga hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation.

- Bien. » Shiryu se tourna vers son autre frère. « Ikki, plus personne ne doit quitter le Sanctuaire sans autorisation expresse et dis aux chevaliers d'or de faire des tours pour qu'il y ait au moins toujours trois ou quatre maisons du zodiaque occupées. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Saga avait finalement réussi à coincer sa nièce. Ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait lui parler en privé, mais elle était rarement seule. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'aperçut regagnant seule son temple et pressa le pas pour la rattraper. Il n'eu même pas besoin de l'appeler car elle se retourna ayant probablement senti sa présence.

« Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en s'approchant.

- 'Jour. » Le regard méfiant qu'elle lui lança confirma que s'il n'avait pas pu lui parler plus tôt c'est parce qu'elle l'évitait tout simplement. « Je ne vous dirai pas où il se trouve. »

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il presque désespérément.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. » Devant l'air malheureux de son oncle, Hyacinda décida de développer un peu. « Ecoutez, il viendra quand il sera près. La nouvelle de votre retour a été un grand choc. La semaine dernière, sa seule angoisse était que je tombe enceinte avant d'être mariée. Et aujourd'hui, son frère jumeau mort depuis dix ans refait surface, et avec tous les mauvais souvenirs, remords, sentiments de culpabilité… Alors il a juste besoin de se remettre les idées en place avant de vous revoir. »

- Il m'en veut ? »

- Non, jamais il ne vous a reproché quoique ce soit. Il n'y a qu'à lui qu'il en a toujours voulu. »

- Kanon a porté seul, pendant toutes ces années, nos fautes à tous les deux. » Hyacinda hocha gravement la tête. Saga ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ça avait du être dur de grandir avec la souffrance de son père sous les yeux quotidiennement. « Tu pourras lui dire que je respecte sa décision, mais que j'ai quand même hâte de revoir mon frère. »

- Je lui dirai… mon oncle. » Et elle poursuivit sa route, sans se retourner, le laissant immobile au milieu du chemin, seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

A suivre... 

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt


	4. Affrontements

Chapitre 4 : Affrontements

_Quand on doit tuer quelqu'un ça ne coûte rien d'être poli. Winston CHURCHILL (1874-1965)_

Gabrielle, chevalier d'argent de la Couronne boréale regardait avec une certaine tristesse les corps mutilés d'un groupe d'adolescents. La pelouse de la petite clairière était rouge de sang. Le matériel de camping des jeunes gens était en morceau. La jeune fille frissonna, regrettant de ne pas avoir son armure sur elle, mais le grand Pope leur avait donné pour mot d'ordre la discrétion.

« Hé Gabi ! » Elle sursauta violemment avant de décocher un regard meurtrier à son compagnon de voyage.

- Désolé. » s'excusa Avo, chevalier d'argent de l'Oiseau de paradis. « Ils vont emmener les corps. On ne devrait pas trop traîner si tu veux les examiner avant qu'ils ne commencent l'autopsie. »

- Je préférerais. Déjà que ça va pas être marrant… »

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Gabrielle regardait les mêmes corps cette fois allongés sur des tables d'autopsie, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Avo mettre le médecin légiste à la porte de sa propre morgue. Ils étaient quatre, étaient à peine plus jeunes qu'elle et avaient décidé de passer le week-end à camper dans un parc national, pour finir dévorés par les dieux seuls savent quoi.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps. Il va pas tarder à revenir. » Elle se retourna vers son compagnon pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. « N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir comment le grand Pope a pu nous avoir toutes ses autorisations. »

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. » répondit-elle distraitement.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

- Faudra bien. »

Gabrielle inspira un grand coup et s'approcha du corps le plus proche. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur la tête du garçon, un dernier coup d'œil à Avo qui lui répondit par un sourire d'encouragement, et elle ferma les yeux.

Son cosmos l'entoura doucement, des points lumineux apparurent sur ce qu'il restait du corps. La constellation de la Couronne boréale. Brusquement, les yeux de Gabrielle se rouvrirent. Ils étaient totalement blancs, sans iris, ni pupille. Avo savait qu'à cet instant, Gabrielle ne voyait plus ce qui se passait dans la morgue. De longues minutes angoissantes s'écoulèrent pour Avo. L'angoisse monta d'un cran quand il vit Gabrielle commencer à trembler, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter sans danger. L'instant suivant lui sembla durer une éternité et enfin, le cosmos de Gabrielle s'éteignit, elle recula d'un pas tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur habituelle. Quand ils se posèrent sur lui, il ne pu réprimer un frisson devant la terreur qu'il pouvait y voir.

- Gabi ? Ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour envoyer le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo se trouvant miraculeusement à bonne distance. Avo lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans son sac et attendit qu'elle reprennent un peu contenance.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il faisait frais dans le temple du Bélier où plusieurs des chevaliers d'or, jeunes et anciens avaient trouvé refuge contre la chaleur. Les anciens avaient noté le changement dans l'ambiance devenue un peu plus sérieuse, mais un peu seulement. Hyoga était déjà reparti bien qu'il avait prévu à la base de rester un peu. Il avait emmené Camus, et Milo qui l'en avait supplié quasiment à genoux, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Vanek, même si cela signifiait devoir s'enterrer au fin fond de la très inhospitalière Sibérie. Bizarrement, les autres anciens se demandaient si Milo n'avait pas eu là une très bonne idée.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était Mû l'objet de leur attention et plus particulièrement ses cheveux.

« Et vous avez réussit à les garder long pendant toutes ces années ? » s'extasia Nathaniel.

- Ça explique pourquoi ils sont tout desséchés. »

- C'est les réductions de budget, à chaque fois c'est l'après-shampoing qui trinque en premier. "Objet de confort dont on peut se passer", on voit bien que c'est pas Shiryu qui doit nous démêler après un combat ! »

- La couleur est quand même pas terrible. Le mauve pâle, ça fait un peu barbe à papa délavée, non ? »

- Marshmallow plutôt. »

- Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont, merci. Je m'en contente très bien. » intervint Mû en reculant pour mettre une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et les jeunes. _Et encore, ils ne sont pas tous là…_

- Ça n'empêche pas que votre coupe de cheveux est ringarde ! »

- La couleur aussi. »

- Va falloir quand même que vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour garder les cheveux longs, nous on a pas réussit. » demanda Vanek. « Enfin, Tao n'a pas réussit. »

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Shaka éloigna délibérément la conversation de Mû qui lui lança un regard de reconnaissance.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point l'utilisation du cosmos peut avoir un effet terrible sur une coupe de cheveux ? » commença Vanek.

- On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? » coupa Tao, mais Vanek continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Notre pauvre Tao avait les cheveux super longs, comme vous, malheureusement, pendant un entraînement dans une forêt, il a utilisé son cosmos près d'un arbre et ses cheveux se sont pris dans une branche, et il est resté coincé près de deux heures. Au final, on a pas réussit à le décrocher alors, on a du couper. Depuis, il porte les cheveux très courts, et nous on fait attention à l'endroit où on se bat. Il n'y a que Hyacinda qui est assez courageuse, ou stupide, pour garder les cheveux très longs. »

- N'empêche que quand elle oublie de les attacher avant un combat, on doit se mettre à plusieurs pour lui démêler sa tignasse. » ajouta Callie.

- On a de la visite. » coupa Kiki en se levant.

Les anciens se regardèrent, mais les jeunes ne semblaient pas inquiets, puisqu'ils se lancèrent dans un débat sur les shampoings. Pendant ce temps, Kiki discutait à l'entrée du temple avec deux chevaliers d'argent. Puis il enflamma son cosmos et les deux chevaliers d'argents disparurent.

- J'ai la vague impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas droit au raccourci ! » lança Vanek quand Kiki revint.

- Ça te fait faire du sport de monter les escaliers. » rétorqua Kiki.

- De toute façon, Gabrielle ne m'avait pas l'air en état de monter toutes les marches. » fit remarquer Callie.

- C'est elle que Shiryu a envoyée… » commença Nath

- Oui. Et si elle a trouvé quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas bon pour nous. » Le silence s'installa chez les jeunes chevaliers. Chez les anciens c'est la perplexité qui apparue. Il se passait quelque chose et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi et visiblement, les jeunes n'avaient pas l'intention de dévoiler le mystère.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Athéna, son grand Pope et ses proches conseillers écoutaient avec horreur le récit du chevalier de la Couronne boréale. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la déesse préférant que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas. En plus de Shun et Ikki, elle avait demandé à Dohko de se joindre à eux, pour leur faire profiter de son expérience.

« Il n'y avait qu'une seule de ces… choses. Ça c'est passé très vite. Je pense qu'elle guettait les gamins depuis un moment. Et puis d'un coup elle leur a sauté dessus. En quelque minute elle les avait tous tués. »

- A quoi ressemblait elle exactement ? » demanda la déesse.

- Une forme humanoïde, plus grande qu'un homme. Plein de poils et des dents gigantesques. Ça me fait vaguement penser à de grands gorilles, mais en beaucoup plus effrayant. Mais je peux difficilement être plus précise. J'ai vu ce que les jeunes ont vu avant de mourir, ça c'est passé tellement vite et dans l'état de terreur où ils étaient c'était difficile de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Et je n'en ai « lu » que deux… j'ai pas eu la force de « lire » les deux autres. »

Athéna sourit à son chevalier pour la rassurer. Gabrielle ne s'était visiblement pas encore remise de ses « lectures ». Plus la mort était violente, plus l'opération se révélait difficile pour elle. Ce qu'elle appeler « lire » un cadavre consistait à revivre au travers des yeux de la victime ses derniers instants. C'était un pouvoir rare qu'elle possédait, très utile quand il s'agissait d'obtenir des réponses, mais qu'elle ne mettait en œuvre que quand il n'y avait aucune autre solution parce que les effets secondaires n'étaient pas spécialement agréables pour elle.

- Une petite idée d'où pourrait venir la bête ? » questionna Shiryu.

- Pas la moindre. Ils ne l'ont pas vu arriver. Et une fois morts, je ne vois plus rien. »

- Très bien. Autre chose ? »

Gabrielle et Avo s'entreregardèrent.

- Il y avait pas mal de policiers, badauds, journalistes. Officiellement, la mort a été causée par un ours. Nous ne sommes restés que quelques heures, mais des rumeurs commençaient déjà à courir. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Non, franchement, son air supérieur commençait sérieusement à me courir sur les nerfs. » se justifia Callie.

- C'était quand même pas une raison pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie avec quatre fractures ! » rétorqua Sharzad.

- Héééé, c'est lui qui a voulu "me dispenser son enseignement", alors qu'il vienne pas se plaindre si je lui ai retourné l'enseignement en question dans la tronche. »

- Je suis quand même vachement déçue que tu ne nous ais même pas prévenu. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour te voir lui faire mordre la poussière. » se lamenta Hyacinda. « Et me fait pas les gros yeux Shar, toi aussi tu aurais voulu être là. »

Les trois filles se trouvaient dans la salle du temple de la Vierge, officiellement en train de pratiquer leur méditation quotidienne, officieusement, en train de faire leur manucure.

- Comment a réagit Shiryu ? »

- Pas terrible. Il était assez mécontent, j'ai eu droit à un sermon sur le respect des anciens, la maîtrise de ma force. C'était dur de rester sérieuse. Surtout avec Ikki qui se roulait pratiquement par terre. Même Athéna faisait des efforts pour ne pas rigoler et m'envoyer des regards réprobateurs. Malheureusement pour Shiryu, comme c'est Shaka qui avait demandé le combat et que je n'ai fait que me défendre, eh bien il n'a aucune raison de me punir. » Un grand sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. « Et vous, comment ça se passe ? »

- Aphrodite est en pleine dépression à cause de ses roses. » expliqua Shar. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que ce n'était que des roses. Mauvaise idée ! J'ai eu droit à un discours sur la végétation et l'importance qu'elle a dans l'équilibre du monde. Et que ses roses lui avaient déjà sauvé la vie, et qu'elles l'avaient protégé… A la fin j'écoutais même plus ! »

- Il a l'air grave lui aussi. » compatit Callie. Elles jetèrent un coup à la troisième.

- Finalement, avec mon tueur sanguinaire, c'est moi qui suis la mieux servie. Pas de sermons, pas d'air supérieur. Il a même entrepris de m'apprendre la cuisine italienne. »

- Hyacinda, tu es tellement nulle en cuisine que c'en est difficile de croire que tu ne le fais pas exprès. »

- Il prétend pouvoir améliorer ça. »

- A mon avis, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de l'étendue des dégâts ! » Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire au moment ou le jeune chevalier du Lion entra dans le temple.

- Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

- Méditation. » répondit Callie.

- C'est une nouvelle forme ? » demanda-t-il en louchant sur le tube de vernis à ongle devant la jeune fille.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Quoi de neuf ? »

- Je viens d'enfermer Aiolia dans ma cave. »

- Hein ? »

- Sérieux ? » s'exclama joyeusement Callie.

- Ouais. C'est là que j'avais entreposé les affaires restant dans la maison quand je me suis installé, alors on est allé voir. Il a ressorti des photos de son frère et n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire son éloge. J'ai rien contre Aioros, loin de là, il a l'air plus cool que son frangin, mais quand l'autre à commencé à partir sur les devoirs du chevalier, son sens du sacrifice, sa modestie et tout ce qui va avec, j'ai craqué. Ça fait la quatrième fois aujourd'hui que j'y ai droit. »

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis. » constata Hyacinda. « Shiryu est déjà sur les nerfs à cause de Callie… »

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Le grand Shaka de la Vierge, les dents dans la poussière. Et dire que j'étais même pas là pour voir ça.» coupa César. « Callie tu es la nouvelle héroïne du Sanctuaire ! Peut-être que je devrais aussi proposer un entraînement à Aiolia. Ça lui clouerait le bec. »

Hyacinda et Sharzad échangèrent les regards désespérés. « Irrécupérables ! »

oooooOOOOOooooo

La maison était désormais vide. Tous ses occupants étaient morts, les corps avaient été enlevés depuis longtemps, mais visiblement, personne n'avait eu le courage de nettoyer le sang qui couvrait encore le mur, ni de remettre en état le mobilier dévasté. Talis, chevalier de bronze de la Machine pneumatique jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de sortir. A ce qu'il semblait la famille qui vivait ici avait été les premières victimes des 'monstres'. Leur décès remontait à plusieurs jours, et s'il y avait eu des indices, ils n'y étaient plus. Une fois dehors, Talis pris le temps de respirer un grand coup, tâchant de convaincre son estomac que son petit déjeuner n'avait aucun intérêt à repartir. Il s'approcha du chevalier de Céphée avec qui il était venu.

« Il n'y a rien dans la maison. » annonça-t-il. Pas de réponse.

- Chevalier Ismène ? » Le chevalier d'argent sembla remarquer sa présence.

- Il y a une faille dans le voile qui sépare les dimensions. Tout près d'ici. » Elle s'interrompit une minute sondant le voile. « Et quelque chose vient de traverser ».

Talis ne perdit pas de temps, il courut jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la boîte contenant son armure. Ismène le suivit et fit de même. Puis tous deux s'éloignèrent de la maison en direction de la petite forêt. Ismène les fit s'arrêter à quelque mètre des arbres et attendre.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Talis sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. A côté de lui le chevalier de Céphée faisait preuve d'un stoïcisme remarquable. Et puis soudain, il entendait un bruit mat puis le son d'une course. Le monstre déboula sur eux à une vitesse prodigieuse. Les deux chevaliers eurent juste le temps de se jeter chacun d'un côté avant de se retourner pour faire face à leur adversaire.

C'était la chose la plus horrible que Talis avait jamais vu. Bizarrement, ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'image d'un ogre. Il avait en face de lui un géant, horriblement moche et doté d'une mâchoire énorme. _Idéale pour manger les petites enfants_. Talis chercha son regard et resta perplexe lorsqu'il n'y vit aucun signe d'intelligence. Ça pouvait être bon ou mauvais signe.

Ismène ne se posa même pas de question et envoya sa chaîne saisir le montre au niveau du poignet. Il regarda un moment son bras, l'air étonné, avant de tirer dessus un grand coup. Ismène décolla pratiquement du sol. Il tira une deuxième fois, avec une force inouïe et cette fois Ismène s'envola. Elle du rappeler sa chaîne pour ne pas se retrouver dans les bras du monstre. Elle se rétablit comme elle put, puis d'un grand bond se projeta hors de portée. Un autre saut, et elle atterrit à côté de Talis.

« Ça va être plus difficile que prévu. »

- On le veut mort ou vif ? » questionna Talis, gardant un œil sur le monstre qui les observait d'un œil mauvais.

- Tu te vois le ramener vivant au Sanctuaire ? »

- Pas vraiment. » Le monstre se prépara à charger de nouveau.

- Occupe-le. » Ismène prit son élan et sauta hors de la trajectoire du monstre.

_Facile à dire_… Le temps sembla se ralentir pour Talis qui se retrouva seul face au monstre. Sans attendre, il invoqua son cosmos.

« Le vent furieux »

L'air sortit de ses mains tendit qu'il les pointait en direction de son assaillant. Le vent ralentit considérablement sa course. Il continua de courir contre le souffle mais n'avançait plus. Talis le laissa se fatiguer un peu avant d'augmenter d'un coup la puissance du vent à tel point que le monstre fut emporté et culbuta en arrière pour atterrir directement dans la toile formée derrière lui par les chaînes d'Ismène. Les chaînes se déplacèrent rapidement emprisonnant leur proie. Il se débattit violemment mais cette fois le chevalier d'argent était prête. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenter une évasion, elle tira un grand coup sur une de ses chaînes. Les chaînes composant le piège se tendirent au maximum. Il y eu un grand bruit d'os brisé puis le silence total.

Ismène rappela ses chaînes et le cadavre tomba lourdement par terre. Talis s'approcha prudemment.

« Excellent travail Talis. »

- Merci. » Il contempla la chose devant lui. Sa nuque avait un angle des plus étranges. « Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune chance. »

- Ne sachant pas de quoi il était capable, il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque. Reste là. Je vais appeler le grand Pope et voir comment on peut ramener cette bestiole au Sanctuaire. »

- Il doit bien faire dans les trois cent kilos. Ça va pas être de la tarte ! »

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Il faut bien avouer Shaka, que là, tu t'es fait avoir en beauté. » Shaka lança son regard le plus venimeux à Masque de Mort qui se contenta de l'ignorer et continua de sourire.

- Il faut dire que lui proposer un combat alors que tu ne connaissais pas la puissance de son cosmos, c'était un peu risqué. » rectifia Aioros.

- Au moins maintenant on sait à quoi s'attendre ! » lança Shura. « Hors de question que je propose un entraînement à aucun des douze mioches. »

Shaka s'abstint de répondre. L'humiliation de sa vie, lui le plus puissant des chevaliers d'or (de sa génération), homme le plus proche de Dieu, etc… avait tenu à peu près dix minutes face à la bimbo du Sanctuaire. Voilà un exploit qu'il va tâcher d'oublier rapidement. Mais le plus dur sera certainement de le faire oublier aux autres.

- L'avantage c'est que si on avait des doutes sur leurs capacités, maintenant on en a plus. » continua Aioros.

- Ce n'est que la Vierge. On n'est pas encore fixé sur les capacités des autres. » rétorqua Shura.

- Tu veux tenter ta chance ? » le nargua Masque de Mort. Ikki avait laissait entendre plus tôt que Callie n'était pas forcément la plus puissante du lot. Soit il disait vrai et il valait mieux se méfier, soit il essayait seulement de leur faire peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était montré particulièrement fier de la prestation de Callie, et s'était vanté à plusieurs reprises du formidable travail que lui et les autres bronzes avaient accompli avec les jeunes chevaliers d'or.

Et tout ça bien sûr, pour le plus grand désespoir de Shaka. Dans l'ordre des choses selon lui, c'était à l'aîné d'avoir le dessus sur ses cadets. Pour le moment c'était plutôt mal barré, l'état de ses côtes en attestait. Mais il y avait bien un moyen de reprendre de dessus. Restait seulement à trouver lequel…

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Beûrk ! Je sais pas ce qui est le plus horrible : sa tronche ou son odeur. »

Quelques chevaliers d'or, des deux générations entouraient Athéna et ses chevaliers divins devant le cadavre du monstre ramené par les chevaliers de Céphée et de la Machine pneumatique, que Vanek avait baptisé « Bob ».

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être. » avoua Dokho pour recentrer la conversation sur son sujet principal.

- J'ai senti la présence d'une déchirure entre les dimensions. Je pense qu'il vient d'une autre dimension, il y a une faille près du lieu où il nous a attaqué. » intervint Ismène.

- C'est l'explication la plus plausible. » confirma Shiryu. « Ce qui explique qu'il y ait eu d'autres attaques. Il doit y avoir plusieurs failles. »

- Il faut que nous en soyons sûrs. Et il faut aussi que nous trouvions ce qui a causé ces failles. » ajouta la déesse.

Gabrielle de la Couronne boréale compris soudain la raison de sa présence. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tandis que l'angoisse montait lentement mais sûrement en elle. Déjà que lire les cadavres d'humains était une vraie torture pour elle, alors celui d'un monstre sanguinaire venu d'une autre dimension…

- Il le faut Gabrielle. Nous avons besoin de ces informations. » Athéna ne voulait pas forcer son chevalier.

Gabrielle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour se trouver loin d'ici, mais finalement le sens du devoir fini par l'emporter et elle acquiesça fini en soupirant.

- Bien. » Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Tout le monde dehors. » ordonna-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à des chevaliers d'or.

Les anciens parurent sidérés par un tel manque de respect, mais les jeunes ne s'en formalisèrent pas le moins du monde et les entraînèrent vers la sortie, gratifiant au passage Gabrielle de mots ou de gestes d'encouragement. Au final, il ne restait plus qu'Athéna et ses chevaliers divins.

Gabrielle se positionna à la tête de « Bob », posa ses mains sur son énorme tête et enflamma son cosmos. La constellation de la couronne boréale apparue. Au bout d'une minute, Gabrielle rouvrit des yeux totalement blancs, et le voyage commença.

_Ses pensées étaient confuses. Tout n'était qu'une succession d'émotions. Elle se vit attaquant Ismène et Talis. Ils s'opposaient à son but, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté la chair humaine, elle en voulait plus. Mais elle sentait que les deux là représentaient une menace pour elle. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas mais elle en était sûre._

_Elle revécu le combat qui avait mené à sa mort, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle cherchait alors elle remonta plus loin._

_Elle vit la faille. Ce n'était qu'un chatoiement dans l'air, des reflets colorés, mais elle l'avait reconnu. La bête en elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, seulement un chemin vers la nourriture, mais le chevalier, lui savait._

_Elle remonta encore plus loin._

_Une discussion. Un interrogatoire. Une autre bête, plus humaine, plus intelligente, plus dangereuse._

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait, elle était remontée trop loin, elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour maintenir la connexion. Elle avait l'intuition que c'était important, que c'était la réponse à leur question, mais tout ce qu'elle percevait c'était le malaise de la bête, sa terreur. L'autre voulait quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle franchisse de nouveau la faille, qu'elle attaque encore. Et elle avait bien trop peur pour désobéir._

_Elle sentit qu'elle lâchait prise, elle lutta pour ne pas perdre sa conscience et son humanité. Son cosmos s'affaiblissait, si elle persistait, elle mourrait. Gabrielle suivit l'étincelle de son cosmos la guider vers son corps et retourna brutalement à la réalité._

La première chose qu'elle sentit, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus la force de tenir debout. La seconde fut l'obscurité.

…

Athéna et ses chevaliers observaient avec inquiétude l'état de Gabrielle se détériorer. D'abord elle progressivement devenue aussi blanche que ses yeux, puis s'était mise à trembler de plus en plus violemment. Elle était trempée de sueur et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Ikki. « C'est la mort de la chose qui lui fait cet effet. »

- Non, c'est l'effort. Il n'est pas humain, alors c'est plus dur pour elle de maintenir un contact. D'habitude, elle interroge l'âme des gens, mais là il n'y a pas d'âme, ça rend l'opération plus difficile. » répondit Athéna.

- Elle ne tiendra pas, il faut la ramener. » Shun commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Impossible, elle est trop loin. Si nous intervenons, nous la tuerons. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut revenir de la où elle est. »

De longues minutes passèrent encore. La respiration de Gabrielle devint de plus en plus laborieuse. Et puis soudain tout s'arrêta. La constellation de la Couronne boréale s'éteignit, les yeux de Gabrielle reprirent leur couleur normale, avant de se fermer. Ikki la rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne heurte durement le sol.

Athéna s'approcha et posa la main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Si elle a trouvé des réponses, il va nous falloir attendre plusieurs heures pour les avoir. »

Elle allait continuer quand un son de cloches retentit. Tous sentir plusieurs cosmos apparaître au pied du chemin des douze maisons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

* * *

Et je vous laisse sur ce cliffanger insoutenable…

Dans le prochain épisode des Successeurs : des méchants très méchants, de valeureux chevaliers et (enfin) de la baston…

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Sur le chemin du Zodiaque

A/N: Un chapitre un peu plus "sérieux" que les autres...

Chapitre 5 : Sur le chemin du Zodiaque

_Où serait le mérite, si les héros n'avaient pas peur ? Alphonse DAUDET (1840-1897)_

Les anciens chevaliers d'or avaient regardé avec consternation les jeunes se lancer dans un débat sur le point de savoir quel était le méchant le plus affreux de l'histoire du cinéma. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Et quand Aphrodite avait tenté de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient menacés par un ennemi inconnu, il s'était, avec un effroi notable et une angoisse croissante, entendu répondre que pour le moment c'était pas leur problème.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta brusquement. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or venait de sentir la menace, à l'instant même où les cosmos inconnus apparurent et juste avant que les cloches ne se mettent à sonner.

« Les cloches, c'est quand même pas terrible comme système d'alarme ! » fit remarquer Vanek.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, les jeunes plantèrent les anciens, éberlués, sur place et regagnèrent leurs temples à la vitesse grand V et se préparèrent à affronter ce qui arrivait, quoique ce fût.

…

Kiki sortit sur le perron de son temple pour voir ce qui l'attendait. Une dizaine de monstres était en train de gravir tranquillement les marches. Il y en avait cinq comme « Bob ». Toutefois, c'était les autres qui inquiétaient Kiki. Ils avaient l'air plus humain, bien que ce fût tout de même relatif. Mais surtout, ils disposaient de cosmos, puissants, s'il fallait en croire ses perceptions. Il retourna dans son temple et attendit.

Enfin ils arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

« Vous êtes sur le domaine sacré d'Athéna, partez ou vous mourrez. »

- Athéna… C'est donc elle que vous servez, et en son nom que vous avez tué l'un des nôtres. » Kiki fut presque surprit de les entendre parler, d'autant plus que celui qui s'était exprimé l'avait fait dans un grec parfait, même si c'était avec un drôle d'accent plutôt prononcé. « Nous voulons faire nôtres ce monde et toutes ses richesses. Soumettez-vous ou nous massacrerons tous, vous et votre Athéna. » _Classique !_

- Tentez votre chance ! »

Kiki se mis en position. Sur un signe de leur chef, deux des Bobs se mirent en branlent et foncèrent sur Kiki, pour se retrouver projetés en arrière par un mur de cristal. Kiki ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et attaqua.

« La Charge du Bélier. »

L'énergie fonça sur ses adversaires, balayant tout sur son passage. Quand elle disparut, tous ses adversaires étaient à terre, sauf leur chef. Ceux qui étaient dotés de cosmos finirent par se relever. Trois des Bobs avaient succombé.

- Je suis impressionné ! » railla le chef. « Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

Il tendit les mains vers le chevalier du Bélier et des milliers de petits rayons lumineux en partir. Kiki invoqua un nouveau mur de cristal qui les arrêta. Pourtant son ennemi maintint la pression et Kiki finit par sentir son mur céder lentement mais sûrement. Le chef intensifia son attaque et pulvérisa le mur. Kiki tenta de dresser un deuxième mur sans succès, et pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

Les rayons entaillèrent son armure, mais aussi sa peau en une multitude d'endroit. Il fut rudement projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Mais son adversaire ne le laissa pas se relever. Ce fut comme si une main géante et invisible avait saisi Kiki et le balançait allègrement sur tous les murs du temple, plus fortement à chaque fois. Il percuta toutes les colonnes de son temple. Des craquements lui indiquèrent que son armure puis ses os se brisaient. Le jeune Bélier ne pouvait rien faire. Il tenta d'utiliser la télékinésie pour attaquer son assaillant, mais échoua. En l'air, ses attaques étaient inutilisables. Pendant un long moment, il n'eu pas de contact avec le sol, seulement avec les murs de sa maison. Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité la pression se relâcha et il retrouva enfin le sol.

La douleur l'irradiait. Il avait de nombreuses fractures et avait perdu énormément de sang. Il essaya de se relever, mais un des Bobs restant commença à la bourrer de coups et à le piétiner. Il réussit à apercevoir les cinq autres quitter son temple. Sa vision se brouilla. Il rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces et lança une dernière attaque.

« Supernova. »

Le Bob fut emporté par l'explosion. Kiki eu une dernière pensée pour ses camarades et puis se fut les ténèbres.

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Gentils : quatre, méchants : un. » constata tristement Vanek. Du perron de son temple, il observait ce qui se passait en contrebas avec les chevaliers des temples du dessus.

- Je la sens mal, cette affaire. » continua Sharzad. « Kiki est un des plus puissants et c'est à peine s'il a pu résister. Et j'ai l'impression que les armures d'or ne sont pas des protections si efficaces que ça. On s'est encore fait rouler sur la marchandise. »

- Kiki est toujours vivant ! » contra désespérément Jay.

- Oui, mais si on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser d'eux, ça changera pas grand chose… »

- J'aimerai voir un peu d'optimisme ici ! » lança Vanek. « A ce que je sache, on est pas encore mort, alors on PO.SI.TI.VE! »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Eric du Taureau attendait ses adversaires avec appréhension. En écho avec les pensées de ses camarades, il ne pu s'empêcher de noter le fait que bien qu'étant un chevalier extrêmement puissant Kiki n'avait pratiquement rien pu faire contre eux.

Pourtant il attendit tranquillement que ses adversaires, désormais réduits au nombre de six, s'approchent de lui.

« Je suis Eric, chevalier d'or du Taureau. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

- Quelle importance ! Tu seras bientôt mort. » _Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair_…

Eric ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. D'après ce qu'il avait perçu du combat dans le temple du Bélier, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter tous ses ennemis en même temps. Il décida de se focaliser sur le dernier Bob et un des cinq humanoïdes. Ses camarades devront s'occuper des autres.

« Les Banderilles »

Les armes se matérialisèrent dans l'air et se dirigèrent vers leurs victimes. Les quelques monstres qui furent touchés ne le furent que légèrement, mais Eric avait atteint son but : séparer ses proies du reste de la troupe. Sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir il lança une nouvelle attaque, plus ciblée cette fois.

« La Fureur du Taureau »

Son cosmos pris la forme d'un taureau et galopa jusqu'à son objectif. Les deux monstres furent percutés à la vitesse de la lumière, piétinés par le taureau d'Eric. Le choc avait été d'une force phénoménale et aucun des deux ne se releva. Eric se retourna pour tenter sa chance sur les autres mais c'était trop tard. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'attaque venue de nulle part avant qu'elle ne le heurte avec une violence inimaginable. Le cosmos ennemi l'entoura. Il n'avait pas plus de contrôle sur son corps qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il avait l'impression douloureuse d'être écartelé, tordu dans tous les sens. Il sentit plusieurs de ses articulations lâcher, ses os se briser sous la pression, et tout ça sans recevoir le moindre coup. _Au moins il y en a deux de moins…_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Hyacinda et Nathaniel suivaient le combat du perron de la maison des Gémeaux. Eric était en très mauvaise posture.

« Nath, ne les affronte pas tous. Sépare-les, tu en prends un à part et tu laisses passer les autres. »

- Mais… »

- C'est notre seule chance. » le coupa-t-elle. « Leur leader utilise l'union de tous leurs cosmos et ça donne une puissance terrifiante contre laquelle on ne peut pas grand chose. Mais si on les isole ils deviennent vulnérables. Eric l'a compris. » _Mais à quel prix ?_ Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, puis, Hyacinda posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune camarade pour le réconforter. Nathan était le plus jeune des douze et le moins sûr de lui.

- Fais attention à toi. » Et elle repartit vers son temple avec la désagréable impression que si personne ne trouvait rapidement un moyen de vaincre, ils allaient tous se faire massacrer les uns après les autres.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Quand les quatre envahisseurs restant arrivèrent dans la maison des Gémeaux, ils furent aspirés dans le temple et se retrouvèrent projetés chacun dans un coin du labyrinthe qui s'y trouvait. Nathaniel en choisit un et décida de ne pas s'occuper des autres. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réaliser où il se trouvait, il passa directement à l'offensive, des années d'entraînement prenant le pas sur l'appréhension et le stress causés par l'imminence du combat.

« L'Etreinte des Gémeaux. »

Les deux étoiles principales de la constellation des Gémeaux, Castor et Pollux, apparurent avec les étoiles formant leurs corps. Elles entourèrent l'adversaire. Nath intensifia son cosmos, elles se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à broyer le monstre qui se trouvait en leur centre.

Mais soudain, Nath fut interrompu par une formidable explosion de cosmos qui pulvérisa son labyrinthe et le jeta à terre. Il se releva pour se retrouver face à trois assaillants, visiblement mécontents. Le quatrième était toujours par terre et assez mal en point mais son cosmos résonnait avec celui des trois autres. _Exactement ce que je cherchais à éviter_.

Une rivière de cosmos fut envoyée vers lui. Il chercha à l'éviter mais en vain. L'attaque l'emporta et bientôt le seul bruit qui habitat le temple fut l'écho du hurlement du chevalier des Gémeaux.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dans le palais surplombant les maisons du zodiaque, l'inquiétude grandissait. Trois chevaliers d'or avaient été défaits par un ennemi dont ils ignoraient encore tout, si ce n'est qu'il voulait conquérir la Terre. Mais ça c'était pas nouveau, tous leurs ennemis précédents avaient eu le même but. Et avaient, jusqu'à présent, tous échoué.

« On devrait aller les aider. » proposa Aiola, trépignant sur place. César l'avait sorti de la cave au moment où les intrus arrivaient et sans lui laisser le temps de se venger ou même de protester, ce dernier l'avait éjecté manu militari de la maison en lui disant d'aller se mettre à l'abri au palais. Même s'il bouillonnait intérieurement contre son successeur, Aiolia décida que pour le moment, l'heure était à la solidarité, mais que dès cette affaire terminée, il s'occuperait de ce petit prétentieux, en espérant bien sûr qu'il reste suffisamment longtemps en vie. « On est toujours capable de se battre. Et on a surtout une plus grande expérience du combat. »

- Non, c'est leur combat, pas le votre. » répliqua la déesse sur un ton sans appel.

- Ma déesse… » tenta Dohko.

- La protection du Sanctuaire ne vous appartient plus. » coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est à eux et à eux seuls de se battre… et de mourir s'il le faut. »

Ça lui brisait le cœur de sentir ses chevaliers souffrir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ces adversaires étaient très dangereux, en fusionnant leurs cosmos ils étaient bien plus puissants que les chevaliers d'or. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement de solution, il allait y avoir un carnage. Malheureusement la seule qui ait un début de réponse à leurs questions n'était pas en état de le communiquer. Tout ce qu'il restait à Saorie était d'espérer un miracle. Mais avec toutes les péripéties qu'avaient vécues ses chevaliers de bronze, elle avait une plutôt bonne expérience des miracles.

_Courage chevaliers, j'ai foi en vous. N'abandonnez pas…_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du chevalier du Cancer quand elle sentit le cosmos de Nath s'éteindre définitivement. Ceux de Kiki et d'Eric n'étaient plus que des étincelles et sans soins rapides, ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'éteindre eux aussi. Mais les secours n'étaient pas près d'arriver, il y avait toujours quatre adversaires, enfin trois et demi, sur le chemin du zodiaque et elle était le prochain obstacle sur leur route.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant elle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larme ni la moindre expression sur son visage.

« Alors, toujours pas décidés à nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

- Si tu arrives à tenir un peu plus longtemps que tes amis, je te le dirais peut-être. » répondit le chef avec un sourire carnassier.

- Trop gentil ! »

Elle reconnue l'attaque qu'il lui envoya. La même que celle que Kiki avait reçu. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la parade. Hyacinda banda ses muscles en prévision de l'impact et intensifia son cosmos. Les minutes suivantes furent douloureuses mais quand l'attaque cessa, elle était toujours debout, son armure presque intacte et ses blessures, quoique nombreuses n'étaient que superficielles, son cosmos ayant dévié la majeure partie de l'attaque. _A mon tour_ !

« L'Abîme des âmes »

Son cosmos balaya la pièce, ouvrant un accès vers le monde des morts où les âmes de ses adversaires sont supposées être emportées de manière définitive, mais malheureusement quand il fut passé, elle s'aperçut que ces adversaires étaient toujours là, et n'avaient visiblement pas été affectés par son attaque.

- Vous n'avez pas d'âme ! Ça, c'est plutôt embêtant. » constata-t-elle, d'autant plus embêtée que la plupart de ses techniques d'attaques reposaient sur la séparation de l'âme et du corps. L'âme sans le corps était impuissante et le corps sans l'âme ne pouvait pas vivre. D'ordinaire c'était plutôt efficace, mais là il y avait en face d'elle des corps sans âmes et qui vivaient. Une aberration. Et surtout un gros problème.

Leur chef sourit de nouveau et tendit la main. Le chevalier du Cancer partit en arrière pour percuter violemment le mur puis retomber tout aussi violemment au sol. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se relever qu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol et projetée vers un autre mur, puis contre les colonnes de son temple. Ce petit manège dura un moment, bien trop long du point de vue du pantin. _Et pas moyen de lancer une autre attaque…_

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Aucune de leurs attaques conventionnelles n'a réellement marché. » Shun énonça une évidence que tous connaissaient déjà. Et ça ne faisait que renforcer la frustration de tout le monde. Mais la déesse était restée inflexible, chacun restait à sa place. Les anciens chevaliers d'or rongeaient leur frein en maudissant un tel comportement. Seul Shaka ne faisait pas les cent pas ni se rongeait les ongles, lui seul semblait avoir compris que si les jeunes, plus puissants et en bien meilleure forme, étaient défaits les uns après les autres, les anciens qui n'avaient pas eu de véritable entraînement récemment et avaient passé les dernières années à errer, n'avaient absolument aucune chance. Mais aucun des autres anciens ne semblait vouloir admettre l'évidence.

- Reste les attaques non conventionnelles. » Les regards se tournèrent vers Ikki. Les anciens ne comprenant pas, les chevaliers de bronze ne comprenant que trop bien.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il n'y avait pas un endroit de son corps qui ne comptait pas un bleu, une coupure ou tout autre type de blessure. Paradoxalement, seule la douleur la faisait encore tenir. L'adversaire décida finalement que le jeu avait assez duré. Hyacinda se retrouva de nouveau projetée contre un mur, mais cette fois elle ne retomba pas. Il l'a maintint en l'air et resserra sa prise.

- Je vais te faire une fleur avant de te tuer, je vais te dire pourquoi nous sommes là. » _Mais c'est qu'on devient bavard !_ C'est surtout que face à ces quatre victoires successives et en prévision de la boucherie à venir, les ennemis prenaient de l'assurance. « Si nous sommes là c'est pour envahir ton monde. On a découvert les ouvertures entre nos deux mondes. Toute cette nourriture qui nous est offerte… alors que chez nous on meurt de faim. Comment résister. »

- Et nous dans cette affaire ? »

- Vous semblez être les protecteurs de ce monde, vous vous opposez à nous alors il faut vous éliminer. Mais tous les autres sont aussi faibles que vous quatre, ça ira vite. »

Hyacinda se trouva brusquement à l'étroit dans son armure tandis qu'elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. _Cette fois, on a plus le choix. A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées…_

Le chevalier du Cancer, ou ce qu'il en restait, invoqua son cosmos. La lumière dorée l'enveloppa, se stabilisa autour d'elle avant de se mettre à pulser. A chaque pulsation, la nature de son cosmos se modifiait tout en prenant une teinte rougeâtre, de plus en plus foncée à chaque fois. Quand les pulsations s'arrêtèrent, Hyacinda était entourée d'un cosmos rouge sang. Elle sentit la puissance meurtrière l'envahir, la traverser, tambouriner contre ses défenses, cherchant violemment à échapper à son contrôle.

« C'est une très jolie couleur, mais ça ne servira à rien. » La remarque déclencha des rires dans le camp opposé.

Hyacinda releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans le regard de celui qui la tenait sous son emprise, avant de lui sourire. Elle eu la satisfaction d'y voir une lueur de surprise, voire d'inquiétude. Puis elle lâcha prise.

Alors, la puissance se déchaîna.

* * *

A suivre... 

Et encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.


	6. Le jour d'après

Chapitre 6 : Le jour d'après

_Il n'y a pas de problème ; il n'y a que des solutions. L'esprit de l'homme invente ensuite le problème. André GIDE_

Les chevaliers debout devant le palais et même tous ceux qui se trouvaient plus haut que le temple du Cancer purent le voir. Le cosmos rouge s'échappait du temple par toutes les ouvertures, poursuivant sa course meurtrière toujours plus loin. Puis il s'immobilisa pour finalement se rétracter vers le temple et y disparaître.

Sur le perron du temple du Lion, César et Callie contemplaient le spectacle avec à la fois fascination et effroi.

« C'est incroyable ! Elle ne finira jamais de m'étonner ! »

Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement et sonda mentalement le temple. « En tout cas c'est efficace, ils sont tous morts. Viens. »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. L'odeur les pris à mi-chemin, mais se révéla être encore pire à l'intérieur du temple. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, paralysés par la scène devant eux. La salle était dévastée, tout était totalement carbonisé, les pierres avaient pris une couleur noire. Les corps de leurs intrus étaient calcinés. L'odeur de chair grillée qui régnait dans la pièce était presque insoutenable. Enfin ils l'aperçurent. Hyacinda était restée là où elle était tombée, face contre terre et aussi immobile que les cadavres se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était la seule chose dans la pièce à être encore colorée.

Ses amis s'approchèrent rapidement, oubliant le reste. Callie s'agenouilla et lui posa doucement une main sur le dos. Elle savait qu'elle était vivante mais dans quel état ?

« Hyacinda ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Un œil s'ouvrit et une voix faible lui répondit. « J'ai connu mieux. » Callie et César échangèrent un regard soulagé, puis ce dernier quitta le temple pour les maisons inférieures.

oooooOOOOOooooo

« Nos ennemis sont tous morts. »

L'annonce de la déesse fut suivie d'un concert de soupirs de soulagement puis par des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos. Shiryu ramena tout le monde sur Terre en donnant des ordres pour la réorganisation du Sanctuaire. Ceux auxquels des tâches avaient été assignées partirent, les autres restèrent au Palais, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Masque de Mort, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire, suivit Ikki dans la descente vers les premiers temples.

- Comment la petite a réussi son coup ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que tous les anciens se posaient la question même si aucun ne l'avait encore amené sur le tapis. « On dirait qu'elle a changé de cosmos. » La réponse se fit attendre un moment.

- Elle a la capacité de modifier la nature de son cosmos et de le rendre mortel par simple contact. » répondit Ikki. « C'est radical. Son cosmos s'enflamme et détruit absolument tout ce qu'il touche. On ne sait pas trop d'où ça lui vient, soit elle a hérité ça de la puissance combinée des cosmos de ses parents, soit, et c'est plus probable, c'est lié au signe du Cancer. »

- Le signe du Cancer a toujours été lié à la mort. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir chez mes prédécesseurs. »

- Athéna non plus, c'est ce qui nous inquiète un peu. »

- Avec un tel pouvoir c'est la victoire assurée, alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas commencé avec ça dès le début. On se serait évité pas mal d'embêtement. »

- Parce qu'une fois qu'elle lâche son cosmos, c'est comme s'il devenait une entité propre et elle a toutes les peines du monde à reprendre le contrôle et à le ramener à sa nature originelle. Et aussi parce que ce n'est pas une tueuse sadique comme toi et que la façon dont meurent ses adversaires n'est pas franchement des plus agréables. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, surplombant le domaine, inhabituellement calme. César, allongé sur le perron de la maison du Bélier, sortit de sa contemplation des étoiles lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un approcher.

« Tu squattes chez Kiki ? » lança Vanek en guise de salut.

- Ouais. L'odeur est un peu trop forte là-haut. » Le chevalier du Scorpion vint s'asseoir près de lui et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

- C'était impressionnant, hein ? La façon dont elle les a défoncés ! »

- Oui. » soupira César. « J'ai quand même eu un coup d'angoisse quand j'ai vu son cosmos sortir du temple. »

- Elle s'est rattrapée à temps. »

- Je sais. » César n'avait pas l'air spécialement convaincu.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne doit jamais voir qu'on a peur d'elle, ni même le croire. » annonça fermement Vanek. « Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. »

- Je sais. »

Beaucoup ne voyait en Vanek qu'un clown, incapable de se tenir correctement en société. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus important que sa famille. Faire des blagues lui permettait de les protéger du monde extérieur et même entre eux. Il se demandait souvent s'ils se rendaient compte de la façon dont il allégeait leur vie difficile. Callie avait compris, Ian aussi, mais probablement pas les autres.

- Au fait, j'avais pensé à un coup tordu pour Milo, mais comme il est parti, il faut que je trouve une autre proie. T'es intéressé ? » reprit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, au juste ? »

- De la gélatine ! » lança-t-il joyeusement. Devant le regard perplexe du Lion, il poursuivit. « Le classique du seau au dessus d'une porte, mais avec de la gélatine. J'avais pensé à des œufs, mais on a promis à Shiryu de ne plus jouer avec la nourriture après l'incident avec la mayonnaise. »

- De la gélatine ? »

- Bien collante. Très difficile à enlever. En plus on peut coller des trucs avec. Tu te souviens que Shar et moi avions aspergé Shun de peinture avant de lui lancer des confettis dessus ? C'est le même genre de plan. »

- Je me souviens surtout que Shun a failli pleurer, et que pour ça, Ikki vous a mis la raclée de votre vie. »

- Ouais, je la sens encore quand le temps est humide. Sans compter les six mois de corvée qui ont suivi. Un peu disproportionné si tu veux mon avis. On a pas été puni aussi sévèrement quand on a accroché des guirlandes de Noël à la statue d'Athéna. »

- Ça c'est une question de point de vue ! Trois jours à faire le tour du Sanctuaire en courant sans interruption et en plus, sans eau ni nourriture. Pour ce qui est de la gélatine, j'ai déjà enfermé Aiolia dans la cave, alors Shiryu ne va pas tarder à me tomber dessus. Tu devrais voir avec Jay. Shura commence sérieusement à le gonfler. »

- Bonne idée. » Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par César.

- Tiens, de la visite. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il le sentit à la minute même où il posait le pied sur la première marche menant au temple du Bélier. Le cosmos si familier approchait rapidement. Son frère était de retour. Tandis que la Sanctuaire léchait ses blessures, Saga s'était assis sur les marches devant la maison de la Vierge où sa nièce avait trouvé refuge. Il repassait dans sa tête les évènements antérieurs et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la puissance de Hyacinda, même s'il avait pu constater le prix qu'elle payait en contrepartie. Il doutait qu'elle puisse utiliser son cosmos avant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Et malheureusement c'était la seule qui avait pu venir à bout de leurs mystérieux adversaires. Si une nouvelle attaque devait avoir lieu, il n'y avait plus que huit chevaliers d'or pour protéger Athéna et à la façon dont les gardiens des trois premières maisons avaient été défaits, il fallait envisager le pire.

Kanon était en vue maintenant. Son allure avait ralenti lorsqu'il était sortit de la maison du Lion. Après toutes ces années, ça lui faisait drôle de revoir son frère. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait accepté d'attendre, malgré son impatience et enfin le jour des retrouvailles était arrivé, même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour lui que Kanon était venu.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Pas de colère, ni de haine, seulement de l'inquiétude. Kanon réussit à lui sourire, en passant à côté de lui il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de salutation puis continua son chemin.

Quand il fut passé Saga libéra la respiration qu'il retenait. Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passé !

…

Kanon ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la rencontre avec son frère. Peut-être parce qu'il avait autre chose à penser. Callie l'attendait à l'entrée de sa maison. Elle aussi avait senti sa présence.

« Bonsoir. Tu as senti le cosmos de Hyacinda ? »

- Toute personne douée de cosmos à cinq cent kilomètres à la ronde l'a senti ! » dit-il en souriant. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- C'est pas la grande joie, mais elle s'en tire mieux que les autres. »

- César m'a mis au courant. » annonça-t-il tristement. Il aimait bien ces gamins. La perte de Nath serait difficile à surmonter.

- Il squatte la maison de Kiki à cause de l'odeur. Elle a augmenté avec la chaleur, c'est difficilement supportable dans le temple du Lion ou du Taureau, dans celui du Cancer c'est quasiment irrespirable. Et comme il n'y a pas un brin de vent, c'est parti pour durer. »

- J'ai remarqué. Pour en revenir à ma fille ? »

- En terme de blessure physique, le plus grave c'est un bras cassé et une grosse perte de sang. Donc c'est pas bien grave. Après, il y a le contrecoup de l'utilisation du cosmos rouge. Elle a vomit tous les repas de ces dix dernières années. A ça on ajoute l'épuisement, les tremblements, la migraine. Elle a les nerfs à vif, alors j'ai mis Shaka dehors. »

- C'est plus prudent, comme elle n'est pas habituée à sa présence. »

- Ouais, puis ça m'a fourni une bonne excuse pour le mettre dehors. Vlad était volontaire pour l'accueillir. Au moins il ne s'ennuiera pas. » L'image de Shaka au prise avec le chevalier le plus bavard de tous les temps les fit sourire.

- Et pour Kiki et Eric ? »

- Gros dégâts. Rico est hors de danger même si sa guérison totale risque de prendre un bout de temps. Quant à Kiki on ne sait pas encore s'il s'en sortira. Athéna fait son possible, mais les blessures internes sont importantes. » Callie lutta pour retrouver une voix calme.

- Ça va aller. Il est plus fort qu'on ne le croit. » tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Elle hocha doucement la tête, n'y croyant pas vraiment. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de la dépasser pour aller retrouver sa fille.

Kanon entra doucement dans la chambre prenant soin de ne pas allumer la lumière, utilisant celle du couloir pour se guider. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir les hématomes violacés sur le visage et les bras de sa fille. Un de ses bras était d'ailleurs pris dans une attelle. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son bébé dans cet état là. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit.

« J'savais que tu viendrais. » Le murmure ne le surpris guère, tandis que Hyacinda ouvrait à moitié les yeux.

- Difficile de manquer ton petit coup d'éclat ! »

- Pas mal, hein ? » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui plutôt. » Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer sous un camion ! Ou plutôt une dizaine de camions. J'ai mal partout, c'est terrible. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait que mon bras qui soit cassé. »

- Tu es plus solide que tu en as l'air. Normal tu es ma fille ! »

- Ça va les chevilles ? » Elle sourit avant de reprendre doucement. « J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir le rattraper. »

- Quoi donc ? »

- Mon cosmos. J'avais plus la force de reprendre le contrôle. »

- Mais tu y es arrivée c'est l'essentiel. »

- Il y avait César et Callie. Deux minutes de plus et… »

- Tu as réussi là où les autres ont échoué, tu as pu sauver le Sanctuaire. C'est là-dessus que tu dois te focaliser, pas sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

- A chaque fois c'est plus difficile. »

- Je sais. » Il savait mieux que personne ce que ce terrifiant pouvoir représentait pour elle et quelle angoisse c'était au quotidien. Même ses camarades ignoraient que si elle ne réussissait pas à arrêter son cosmos, non seulement elle en mourrait, mais elle emporterait avec elle tous ceux qui vivaient sur l'île du Sanctuaire. « Il faut que tu te reposes pour le moment, on se verra plus tard, d'accord ? »

- Ok. »

Kanon resta encore un moment au chevet de sa fille avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Callie l'attendait dans le salon.

« Je dois aller voir mon frère et Athéna. Je repasserai plus tard. »

- D'accord, je vais garder un œil sur elle. »

- Merci. »

Et Kanon regagna lentement les marches devant la maison de la Vierge où l'attendait son jumeau.

…

« Elle va bien ? » interrogea Saga quand son frère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ça ira. Elle est solide. » répondit le frère en question. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma fille ! »

- Elle ne t'a pas rendu modeste en tout cas. » sourit Saga.

- Il y a de quoi être fier, non ? »

- Plutôt. J'aimerai bien savoir d'où lui vient ce cosmos. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, ni même entendu parler. »

- Ni toi, ni personne. Même la déesse ne sait pas trop d'où ça vient. A son arrivée, certains apprentis ont mené la vie dure à Hyacinda. Non seulement c'était la fille d'un chevalier d'or, elle-même future chevalier d'or, mais elle se révélait bien plus douée que la plupart des autres. »

- Ce qui n'a pas manqué de provoquer la jalousie. »

- Oui. De la part de ceux qu'on avait refusé pour l'entraînement de chevalier d'or. Insultes, insinuations douteuses, réflexions en tout genre, coup bas. Mais Hyacinda s'en sortait toujours la tête haute, elle ne leur a jamais donné satisfaction. Plus elle restait calme, plus ils s'acharnaient. Un jour deux d'entre eux ont décidé de franchir une étape et l'ont coincé après un entraînement. Ils voulaient flanquer la trouille de sa vie à la petite et ça a marché puisqu'on a retrouvé leurs cadavres calcinés. C'était la première fois que le cosmos rouge se manifestait. Je pense que c'est grâce à la peur qu'il s'est libéré. »

- J'imagine que ça a réglé les problèmes de Hyacinda ? »

- Oui, mais ça en a créé d'autres. Les apprentis la craignait comme la peste, ils n'osaient plus s'approchaient. Quant à Hyacinda, je crois que c'est elle qui avait le plus peur de ses pouvoirs. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour la convaincre de réutiliser ce cosmos et essayer d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Mais encore aujourd'hui elle ne l'utilise vraiment qu'en dernier recours. »

- Pourtant c'est efficace. »

- Oui. Si Poséidon avait eu connaissance de cette capacité, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. » Cette idée le faisait sourire depuis des années. « Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on est en train de parler de ma fille, juste pour éviter les sujets plus sensibles ? »

Saga sourit à son tour. « C'est un sujet important, c'est ma nièce après tout ! Grâce à elle j'ai un avantage sur les autres chevaliers d'or. Pour que je puisse m'en vanter, il faut que j'en sache un minimum sur elle. »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en concert.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? » déclara Kanon après un long moment de silence.

- Toi aussi. Kanon, je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, pour avoir essayé de te tuer, pour ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre. J'ai été un frère horrible et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras ma pardonner. » Voilà, c'était sorti. Saga, au bord de l'asphyxie, respira un grand coup. Il serra ses mains sur ses genoux pour cacher ses tremblements.

- C'est bizarre, » répondit Kanon après un silence, « j'avais préparer le même genre de discours à ton intention. »

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est jumeaux ! » sourit Saga.

- Tu sais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Bon, peut-être un peu au début. Mais je t'ai pardonné assez rapidement. Tu es mon frère et tu le seras toujours malgré le mal qu'on a pu se faire, que j'ai pu te faire. »

- Moi aussi je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps. » murmura Saga.

Et sur un même élan, les deux frères ouvrirent les bras et s'étreignirent. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, le passé était enterré une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à rattraper le temps perdu.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Le lendemain matin vit Athéna convoquer ses chevaliers d'or et quelques chevaliers d'argent pour une réunion exceptionnelle. L'ambiance était plutôt morne. Il manquait trois chevaliers et leur absence se faisait cruellement sentir. Le chevalier du Cancer n'était pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit, pourtant elle était là aussi, les parties apparentes de son corps prenant des teintes violacées qui contrastaient fortement avec la pâleur fantomatique du chevalier de la Couronne boréale assise à côté d'elle.

La déesse décida de commencer la séance et de se lever.

« Merci d'être venus. Inutile de rappeler ce qui c'est passé ici hier soir. La menace qui les jours derniers était incertaine est désormais bien réelle. Et le pire c'est que nous n'avons que très peu d'informations sur nos ennemis. Nous allons donc les récapituler et j'espère que nous trouverons une solution. Tout a commencé avec les assassinats de plusieurs innocents. Avo ? »

Avec un signe de tête pour sa déesse Avo se leva.

- Il y a eu trois attaques de ce genre. A chaque fois plusieurs personnes étaient retrouvées mortes, à moitié dévorées par quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas humain. Avec Gabrielle nous nous sommes rendu sur le lieu de la quatrième attaque. Les corps étaient encore tout frais. Une vraie boucherie. Je peux confirmer que les blessures n'ont pas été causées par quelque chose que nous connaissons. Les marques de morsures montrent une mâchoire énorme, bien trop grosse pour un animal. Gabrielle a pu remonter dans le passé des victimes pour nous donner une description approximative. » Après un coup d'œil à l'intéressée, il se rassit. Gabrielle resta assise et entama son récit.

- Le problème de mon pouvoir c'est que je ne peux voir que ce que le mort a vu dans ses derniers instants. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, les pauvres gamins étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils ont à peine vu leur agresseur. Un d'entre eux a même été dévoré vivant. Bref ce qu j'ai vu était trop brouillé pour être précis. On aurait dit une espèce de croisement entre un singe et un loup-garou. Deux ou trois mètres. De grands poils et des dents immenses. Mais je le répète, mon image était très floue alors ma description tient plus de l'extrapolation que de la certitude. »

- Mais le problème du visage de notre ennemi a fini par être résolu. » conclu Saorie. « Ismène, tu veux continuer ? »

- Bien sûr princesse. » Elle se leva et parcouru son auditoire du regard avant de se lancer. « Nous nous sommes rendus avec Talis sur les lieux du premier massacre. Il s'était produit plusieurs jours auparavant mais le grand Pope espérait que nous trouverions quand même des indices. Finalement on a trouvé plus. J'ai senti la présence d'une faille dimensionnelle. Elle se trouve à une centaine de mètre de la maison des victimes. Peu après notre arrivée, nous avons senti des remous dans cette faille indiquant que quelque chose avait traversé. Et c'est là que nous avons rencontré « Bob ». La description de Gab' lui colle plutôt bien. Bref, il nous a attaqué. Il disposait d'une force physique colossale mais était totalement dépourvu de cosmos et d'intelligence d'ailleurs. La façon dont il nous a attaqué le prouve, il nous a simplement foncé dessus. On en est venu à bout rapidement avant de le ramener au Sanctuaire où vous avez tous pu le voir. »

- Et il était encore plus moche que ce que nous avait dit Gabi. Et je ne parle pas de l'odeur. » intervint Vanek. Il réussit à arracher quelques sourires à l'assistance.

- En effet. » confirma la déesse. « Gabrielle a pu « lire » le fameux « Bob ». » Avec un regard elle invita le chevalier de la Couronne Boréale à continuer. Les oreilles se firent plus attentives parce que cette histoire-là personne ne l'avait encore entendue.

- Ça n'a pas été facile. Le Bob en question n'a pas d'âme, du moins pas au sens où nous l'entendons. Il est guidé par des instincts assez primaires, se nourrir, se défendre. C'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué Ismène et Talis, parce qu'il voyait en eux un obstacle entre eux et sa nourriture. Et surtout parce qu'il avait faim. Je suis remontée un peu plus loin en arrière et je me suis vue passer la faille dimensionnelle. Ces créatures viennent bien d'une autre dimension. J'ai vu autre chose aussi. Mais ce n'est pas très clair parce que j'étais allée trop loin et je n'ai pas pu tenir très longtemps. Bob parlait avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas saisi les mots, mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas comme Bob. Plus humain. Et Bob le craignait vraiment. Je pense que c'est lui qui a envoyé Bob contre Ismène et Talis. Mais là encore ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parce que ma connexion touchait à sa fin et était particulièrement mauvaise. »

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » demanda Callie.

- Pour nous tester, je pense. » répondit Gabrielle. « Ma théorie est qu'il a senti les cosmos d'Ismène et de Talis et qu'il a envoyé Bob leur servir de chair à pâtée pour voir de quoi ils étaient capables. Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. »

- Mais je pense que c'est la bonne. » intervint Shiryu. « Ça explique pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas attaqués plutôt. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont été confrontés qu'à des gens ordinaires. Et là ils ont découvert qu'il y avait aussi des personnes dotées de cosmos. Ils ont du suivre Ismène et Talis jusqu'au Sanctuaire. »

- Et deux heures après notre arrivée, ils attaquaient. » conclu Ismène.

- Il y aurait donc deux sortes de monstres. Ceux qui ne sont pas dotés de cosmos, que nous appellerons Bob faute de mieux. Et ceux qui ont un cosmos et qui sont visiblement plus intelligents. » reprit Shiryu.

- La suite vous la connaissait tous. » continua Athéna. « Les chevaliers des deux premières maisons ont été gravement blessés. Nathaniel des gémeaux est mort. Hyacinda a pu les arrêter en modifiant la nature de son cosmos pour qu'il détruise tout ce que le temple contenait. »

- Aucune de mes attaques habituelles ne fonctionnaient. » commença Hyacinda. « Mes techniques visent l'âme de mes adversaires mais en l'occurrence, ils n'avaient pas d'âme. Leurs cosmos se combinaient et donnaient à leur chef une puissance incroyable. Les attaques qu'ils utilisent sont très différentes de ce que l'on voit d'habitude. Et on s'est retrouvé totalement impuissant face à eux. J'ai dit à Nath de les séparer pour avoir une chance d'en venir à bout. Il a presque réussi. » Le silence s'installa parmi les chevaliers. Tous déploraient la mort du chevalier des Gémeaux.

- A une attaque non conventionnelle, seule une autre attaque non conventionnelle a pu répondre. » constata Ikki.

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir recommencer avant un moment. » rétorqua Hyacinda. « S'ils nous attaquent de nouveau… »

- Mais eux ne le savent pas. » coupa Ikki. « Ils ont probablement senti ce qui c'était passé et ça va leur donner à réfléchir. Ils vont donc attendre avant de nous réattaquer. Donc il va falloir agir vite. »

- Mais pour faire quoi ? » questionna Vlad. Le silence se fit pendant que chacun réfléchissait à la question.

- Il faut refermer les failles. » Callie de la Vierge avait l'air sûre d'elle. « Si on coupe les liens entre nos deux mondes ils ne pourront plus nous atteindre. »

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça résoudra notre problème ? Avec les cosmos dont ils disposent, ils pourront très bien rouvrir les failles. » contra Shiryu.

- Pas forcément. D'abord, ils ne l'ont pas fait avant, donc c'est qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette possibilité. »

- Avant de tenter de m'achever leur chef m'a dit qu'ils avaient découvert les failles et qu'ils en ont profité. » intervint Hyacinda.

- Exact. » confirma Callie. « De ce que j'ai pu comprendre de la façon dont ils utilisent le cosmos, je ne pense pas qu'ils maîtrisent le voyage interdimensionnel. Leur cosmos est essentiellement basé sur le combat, et d'ailleurs leurs techniques sont élémentaires bien moins élaborées que les nôtres. Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous avons échoué. Nos techniques complexes n'ont eu qu'un effet limité face à la force brute. C'est seulement quand Hyacinda a répondu par la force, avec une attaque très simple mais puissante, qu'elle a eu le dessus. Ils n'ont pas créé les failles. Elles sont une opportunité qui s'est présentée à eux, ils l'ont prise. »

- Si les failles ne sont pas de leur fait, alors qui les a ouvertes ? »

- Je pense que les failles se sont crées avec le retour des anciens chevaliers d'or. Il y a du y avoir un problème avec la porte qu'ils ont utilisé. Cela a créé une anomalie dans l'agencement des dimensions qui a fragilisé l'enveloppe de notre monde et des déchirures sont apparues. C'est le revers de la médaille. Nous les avons retrouvé, mais on va devoir en payer le prix. »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Du temple du Verseau, Shaka contemplait tristement le Sanctuaire quand il fut rejoint par Dohko. « Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, mon ami. »

- Je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait été ma vie et à ce qu'elle sera. »

- Vaste programme. »

- Oui. » sourit la Vierge. « Tu sais qu'ils sont en train de discuter des événements de ces derniers jours ? »

- Je sais. »

- Aucun d'entre nous ne s'y trouve ? Personne n'a pensé à nous inviter. Ce qui m'a fait réaliser que nous n'appartenons plus vraiment à ce monde. »

- Notre époque est révolue. C'est eux maintenant qui règlent les problèmes et protègent le monde. » compléta doucement Dohko. « Que ça nous plaise ou non, notre charge est passée à d'autres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer. »

- Même si on a des doutes sur les méthodes de nos successeurs. »

- Les choses changent… »

oooooooooooooooo

A suivre...

La suite risque de se faire attendre un peu. Demain je pars à la campagne, où je n'aurai pas internet. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais rentrer donc quand aura lieu la prochaine mise à jour. Mais elle aura lieu, rassurez-vous! Je vous demande juste un peu de patience...


	7. Réactions

_**A/N: ça y est, je suis revenue de mon long périple au fin fond de la brousse meusienne. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**_

Chapitre 7 : Réactions

_La mort n'est pas une chose si sérieuse ; la douleur, oui. André MALRAUX (1901-1976)_

L'ambiance était morose dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire. Même les jeunes chevaliers d'or avaient perdu le sourire, alors que l'on enterrait un des leurs. La petite cérémonie venant de se terminer, tout le monde quitta le cimetière. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que neuf chevaliers d'or devant la tombe de Nathaniel.

« Quand je pensais au premier d'entre nous qui partirait, je ne pensais pas à lui. » commença Callie. « C'était le plus jeune et probablement le moins tête brûlée de la bande. Et pourtant…»

- Tout le monde meurt un jour. » continua Hyacinda. « Et dans notre position, ça sera de manière prématurée et violente. On l'a toujours su, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise ce que c'est de donner sa vie pour sa déesse. »

- On peut dire que Nath nous a finalement appris quelque chose. Il doit être fier de ça ! »

Le silence plana tandis que chacun méditait et se souvenait.

- J'ai toujours quelques bouteilles de vodka planquées dans ma cuisine. Si on allait se raconter des histoires sur Nath autour de quelques verres ? » proposa Vlad au bout d'un moment.

- Une bonne cuite après son enterrement, je suis sûr que Nath adorerait. » acquiesça Jay.

- En tout cas, Shiryu, lui, va aimer. » affirma Vanek. Les autres se mirent à rire et quittèrent le cimetière sur le récit de Vanek à propos du chewing-gum qu'il avait réussit à coller dans les cheveux de Nathaniel et pourquoi ils avaient du lui raser la tête.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dans la soirée, Hyacinda se rendit au chevet de Kiki. Ils avaient désormais en commun d'avoir la majeure partie de leur corps recouvert de bleus. Kiki ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il la sentit approcher.

« Hé ! » Il était désormais hors de danger grâce aux efforts conjugués de la déesse et de Mû, mais devait encore rester au lit pour quelques jours. La faiblesse de sa voix témoignait de la gravité de ses blessures.

- Salut. Comment tu te sens ? » lui sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Pas terrible, mais je survivrai. Comment c'était ? »

- Comme un enterrement. Triste, émouvant. »

- Et l'après enterrement ? »

- Plutôt arrosé. J'en connais quelques uns qui vont avoir une belle gueule de bois demain. Alors qu'ils sont presque tous censés partir demain matin pour régler le problème de nos failles dimensionnelles. »

- Ian m'a raconté. Tu crois que ça va marcher ? J'espère, car je doute qu'on survive à un nouvel affrontement direct. » Kiki lui pris sa main valide et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- Ça marchera. » assura-t-elle. « Callie n'a pas souvent de bonnes idées, mais elles fonctionnent… En général… »

oooooOOOOOooooo

« … pour la gloire du Sanctuaire et l'avenir de la planète… »

- Blablabla… » murmura Vanek. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent toujours obligé de nous faire des discours à la moindre occasion ? »

- Faut pas se plaindre. » répondit Jay sur le même ton. « Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on a pas eu de « comme mon vieux maître me disait… ». On ne peut pas le changer d'un coup, il faut procéder par étapes. »

Tous les chevaliers qui partaient été réunis dans le hall du palais. Shiryu avait tenu à leur parler une dernière fois. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la plupart des jeunes chevaliers d'or avaient la gueule de bois, à divers degré, et auraient préféré se passer du discours. Heureusement Shunreï avait prévu des gaufres en grande quantité pour le petit déjeuner et plusieurs tubes d'aspirine. Ce qui lui valu (une nouvelle fois) la reconnaissance éternelle des jeunes.

Le plan de bataille était prêt. Seuls les chevaliers d'or et quelques chevaliers d'argent savaient localiser les failles, ils avaient donc pour mission de parcourir la planète dans tous les sens pour les repérer, les autres se chargeant de les fermer. Après d'âpres négociations, les anciens chevaliers d'or avaient obtenu le droit d'accompagner les jeunes. Athéna et Shiryu avaient longtemps hésité, l'idée de devoir les laisser partir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armure ne les enchantant guère. Mais ils avaient finalement cédé à l'argument selon lequel l'expérience des anciens pourrait servir.

Le premier (et seul selon certaines mauvaises langues) avantage de les envoyer en mission, avantage que Shiryu n'avait pas prévu, était qu'ils étaient les seuls à écouter son discours. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or avaient lâché après la troisième phrase, les bronzes et les argents étaient pour la plupart trop impressionnés pour y prêter attention, pour le reste pas encore assez réveillés. Certains faisaient des efforts pour donner l'impression d'écouter. Sans vraiment beaucoup de succès…

« … Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre entreprise. »

- Enfin ! »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Le Sanctuaire s'était vidé d'un grand nombre de ses occupants. Le Grand Pope voulait qu'on ferme toutes les failles le plus vite possible, quitte à envoyer au loin tous ses défenseurs.

Il ne restait donc pour le défendre que le Grand Pope, trois chevaliers d'or, enfin deux et demi, au cas où, et tout un régiment d'apprentis trop contents d'avoir des vacances parce que les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas envie de s'occuper d'eux. Malheureusement pour eux, les quelques anciens chevaliers d'or restés sur place, parmi lesquels Masque de Mort décidé à garder intacte sa réputation et Shaka qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour passer ses nerfs, avaient décidé de commencer à se faire la main en prévision de l'ouverture future des centres d'entraînement. Et en y réfléchissant bien, les vacances c'étaient pas si terrible que ça…

Alors, pendant que les jeunes souffraient, qu'Athéna et Shiryu angoissaient et que Mû réparait les armures détruites pendant l'attaque du Sanctuaire, les trois chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis dans la maison du Cancer qui après aération et nettoyage des murs du temple ne sentait plus la chair brûlée mais le détergent auquel se mêlait l'odeur de la dizaine de bâtons d'encens disséminés un peu partout dans la maison. Hyacinda éprouvait des difficultés à assimiler ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la page de son livre, page qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tournée depuis un bon quart d'heure. Son bras la lançait et elle se faisait du souci pour ses compagnons. En soupirant, elle abandonna son livre et se leva pour aller se chercher un truc à boire.

Tao décrocha les yeux de son magazine de hard rock et la questionna du regard. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et il retourna à son magazine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de la limonade et des verres. Vlad continuait de parler, même s'il était évident que personne n'écoutait. Hyacinda se brancha une minute pour apprendre qu'il parlait de météo, tout en astiquant son armure. Elle n'essaya même pas de suivre le monologue. Mais bizarrement, le bruit de fond que ça engendrait avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Toutefois, son esprit se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

oooooOOOOOooooo

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Callie, chevalier de la Vierge commençait à perdre patience. Déjà que la patience, c'était pas son truc !

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué. » soupira-t-elle. « Je parcours la zone à la vitesse de la lumière et dès que je repère une faille dimensionnelle, je vous contacte par télépathie, vous allez à l'endroit que je vous indique et vous détruisez la faille. Et pendant ce temps, j'en recherche une autre. Et ainsi de suite… »

En face d'elle, les chevaliers de bronze de la Table et de la Dorade la regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ils n'avaient leurs armures que depuis quelques semaines et c'était leur première mission. Ils étaient en admiration totale devant Callie, ce qui en temps normal lui aurait parfaitement convenu, mais là l'heure était grave et il fallait être sérieux. Ça ne leur arrivait pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait ils accomplissaient leur tâche avec une conscience professionnelle dont personne ne se doutait.

- Et pour détruire la faille, il suffit de lancer une ou plusieurs de vos attaques à l'intérieur et elle s'effondrera sur elle-même. » Elle parlait lentement, comme à des gamins. « Et j'ai bien dit à l'intérieur pas sur les côtés. Vous avez compris ? » Tous deux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. « Et vous savez reconnaître une faille ? » Nouveaux hochement de tête. « Bon, j'y vais. Je vous préviens dès que je trouve quelque chose. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle partit quadriller son secteur.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Les frères Aioros et Aiolia accompagnaient Ian dans ses recherches. En fait, ils attendaient avec les deux chevaliers de bronze que Ian leur signale la présence d'une faille. Aioros avait insisté pour qu'Aiolia vienne avec lui, ne faisant pas confiance à son frère pour se maîtriser en présence de César.

« On est quand même des chevaliers d'or ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend avec les Bronzes ? On mérite mieux quand même ! »

Aioros soupira. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Aiolia n'arrêtait pas de geindre et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, petit frère ou pas. Soudain, Ian apparu, mettant fin à la litanie des plaintes, pour le plus grand soulagement des trois autres chevaliers présents.

- Il y a une faille tout près d'ici. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une faille.

- Et voilà ! » annonça théâtralement Ian.

- Je voyais ça plus grand. » commenta Aioros.

Ils étaient en train de contempler la faille quand celle-ci se fonça et un Bob en sortit et galopa vers eux. Chacun s'écarta de sa route comme il put.

- Lui, il est pour moi. » lança Aiolia en se dirigeant vers son adversaire désigné.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit… »

« Eclair foudroyant ! »

- … Une bonne idée. »

Le Bob réussit à esquiver à moitié l'attaque qui bien qu'elle ne fut pas lancée à pleine puissance lui emporta une jambe. Le Bob tenta de se relever mais Aiolia fut sur lui en un instant et commença à le rouer de coups, de plus en plus rapides. Il réussit même à atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Au bout d'un moment ce dernier ne bougea plus, mais Aiolia continua quand même.

- Je me demande qui est-ce qu'il imagine à la place de ce monstre ? » demanda Ian.

- A ton avis ! » Les deux chevaliers se sourirent d'un air entendu.

Aiolia, qui en avait terminé avec le Bob, était en train de s'occuper de refermer à la faille.

- Bon, puisqu'il a l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main, je vais continuer à chercher. » Sur un salut de la tête Ian retourna à sa besogne.

Aiolia venait de détruire la faille sous les regards impressionnés des deux jeunes chevaliers de bronze et revint vers son frère.

- Ça fait quand même du bien de se défouler ! »

oooooOOOOOooooo

Trois jours plus tard, ce sont des chevaliers complètement épuisés qui rentrèrent au Sanctuaire. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent dans la maison du Bélier que Kiki avait réintégré le matin même. Il ne manquait que Callie et Ian qui se chargeaient d'une dernière vérification.

La bière coulait à flot et les conversations allaient bon train. Mais l'ambiance festive se rafraîchit à l'arrivée des deux retardataires.

« Vous en faites des têtes. » constata Kiki.

- M'en parle pas ! » répondit Callie en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que Ian allait leur chercher des bières. « On a refait un tour pour s'assurer que toutes les failles étaient bien fermées et on en a trouvé de nouvelles. »

- On a du en oublier quelques unes, c'est tout. »

- Non. Ce n'est pas un oubli, ce sont de nouvelles failles qui sont apparues. »

- Ton plan était trop simple… Les plans simples ça marchent jamais. »

- Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Eric, la perspective de devoir affronter de nouveau les monstres venus d'ailleurs ne l'enchantait guère.

- Il y a quelque chose qui continue de fragiliser le voile entre nos deux dimensions. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est. » avoua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas être eux qui les ouvrent ? » proposa Jay.

- Non. » répondit Ian. « On a vu une faille s'ouvrir toute seule. C'est un phénomène naturel, il n'y avait personne derrière ça. »

- Ce n'est pas si naturel que ça, » protesta Tao, « si c'était le cas, il s'ouvrirait tous les jours des failles vers d'autres dimensions. »

- Ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale : qu'est-ce qui provoque ces déchirures ? » constata Sharzad.

Le silence se fit alors que chacun cherchait un moyen de sortir de l'impasse. Soudain Kiki se redressa.

- On a des invités. » D'un coup, les bouteilles de bières disparurent sous les sièges ou derrières les meubles. Mû arriva juste après avec Shaka, Dohko et Aiolia.

- Alors, comment c'est passé votre mission ? » demanda Shaka. Ni lui, ni Dohko n'y avaient participé.

- Tout est à recommencer. » se lamenta Vanek.

- Il me semblait que vous aviez un plan, plutôt bon. »

- De nouvelles portes continuent de s'ouvrir toutes seules. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos adversaires les découvrent et tentent une nouvelle attaque. »

- Si j'ai bien compris, » reprit Dohko, « vous avez fermer des failles mais de nouvelles sont apparues. Sans que ce soit nos ennemis qui les aient ouvertes. »

- Voilà ! »

- Et qu'est-ce qui cause ce phénomène ? »

- Ça c'est la question du jour. » soupira Callie en ressortant sa bouteille de bière de sous la table. Même le regard horrifié de Shaka ne la fit pas sourire.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de chose. Mais c'est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît, imaginez que le voile entre nos deux dimensions se déchire complètement. Elles vont fusionner. »

- Bonjour le scénario catastrophe ! » lança Vanek. « On pouvait pas déchirer le voile avec une dimension paradisiaque, cocotiers, sable chaud et vahinés à volonté. Au lieu de ça, on a des monstres pleins de puces et cannibales par dessus le marché. »

- Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

- En gros on est foutu ! » se désespéra Callie. « Kiki, t'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort que la bière ? »

- Il y a de la tequila sous l'évier de la cuisine. Au fait, vous voulez une bière ou autre chose ? » proposa Kiki aux anciens se rappelant subitement les bases de l'hospitalité.

- Non merci. De notre temps, on n'avait pas le droit à l'alcool au Sanctuaire. » répondit Aiolia d'un ton coincé.

Callie revint avec la bouteille et commença à servir dans les verres que Sharzad venait de sortir.

- On n'en a toujours pas le droit. Mais les choses changent. » rétorqua César. « Et il va falloir vous y faire, ce n'est pas votre arrivée qui va freiner l'évolution ! »

- Premièrement… » Commença Aiolia.

- Mais bien sûr ! » Le cri de Callie interrompit brusquement la joute. « C'est leur arrivée ! C'est l'élément perturbateur ! » Les autres la regardèrent comme s'il lui avait subitement poussé une deuxième tête.

- Elle n'a même pas fini sa première bière ! »

- Callie, » dit calmement Ian, « soit tu nous expliques, soit tu arrêtes l'alcool. »

- C'est pourtant simple. Quand est-ce que nos ennuis sont arrivés ? Après le retour des vieux ! »

- Hé, on est pas si vieux ! » protesta Mû. Ce sui lui valut des regards perplexes de la part de Shaka et Aiolia.

- La toute première faille. » comprit soudain Tao.

- Précisément ! »

D'un bond Callie se leva et se dirigea vers le temple, les autres à sa suite. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or commencèrent à examiner le toit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. » commenta doucement Aiolia. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée c'était que leur présence avait été brusquement oubliée.

- Ils pensent que la porte dimensionnelle que nous avons utilisé pour rentrer est la cause de la fragilisation du voile. » répondit Shaka. « Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils cherchent. »

Jay avait sauté sur le toit pour continuer son examen vu de haut.

- Elle est là ! »

Les autres se rapprochèrent et suivirent du regard la direction indiquée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il y a une faille dimensionnelle ouverte au-dessus de la maison ! » s'exclama Mû.

- La vôtre. » expliqua Callie.

- Elle n'est pas comme les autres failles. On dirait qu'elle oscille. » La remarque de Tao entraîna des hochements de têtes chez ses compagnons. Les anciens chevaliers d'or essayaient encore de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- Elle est instable. » reprit Hyacinda.

- Et son instabilité se répercute sur le voile tout entier. » continua Vanek.

- Vous êtes restés combien de temps dans la dernière dimension que vous avez traversé avant d'atterrir ici ? » demanda Eric aux anciens.

- Hein ? » Visiblement, ils les avaient largués en route.

- Je vous demande… »

- Quelques heures. » coupa Mû, le seul qui avait réussi à suivre à peu près.

- Donc pas assez longtemps pour rencontrer Bob et sa clique ! » conclu César.

- Ils sont revenus, mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, la porte ne s'est pas ouverte correctement. » reprit Vlad.

- Une chance qu'ils soient arrivés tous entiers ! » commenta Vanek.

- La faille ne s'est pas refermée, donc elle continue de fragiliser le voile, causant les autres déchirures. » indiqua Kiki.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas senti sa présence ? » questionna Sharzad.

La question entraîna une réflexion silencieuse de quelques instants. Du côté des anciens l'incompréhension se mêlait à l'admiration. Le brainstorming auquel était en train de se livrer les jeunes avait quelque chose de déroutant.

- A cause des résidus de cosmos. » Devant les regards interloqués, Kiki poursuivit. « Le Sanctuaire existe depuis des siècles. Des milliers de chevaliers ont utilisé leur cosmos sur ce sol. Tout est imprégné de cosmos. Le sol, les murs, la végétation. »

- On a pas senti la faille s'ouvrir, quand ils sont arrivés. Tout d'un coup, on a perçu leur présence, on a entendu le plafond s'effondrer, mais à aucun moment on a senti l'ouverture d'une porte dimensionnelle. » réalisa Vanek.

- Ça doit être lié à l'instabilité de la faille. » souligna Tao. « Sa signature n'est pas la même que pour des portes normales. Elle est couverte par les résidus cosmiques. »

- Tant qu'on ne la cherchait pas, on ne pouvait pas la trouver. » constata Hyacinda.

- Donc pour en revenir à notre problème, nous n'avons plus qu'à refermer cette faille. L'instabilité disparaît et il ne se créera plus d'autres failles. » termina Ian.

- A qui l'honneur ? » demanda Jay.

- Cal ? C'est toi qui as trouvé la solution. » Les autres approuvèrent la proposition d'Eric.

- Je suis flattée ! »

Tout le monde s'écarta et Callie se plaça juste en dessous de la faille.

- Vise bien ! »

- Fais attention à ne pas faire s'effondrer le toit. »

- Déjà qu'il y en a plus beaucoup. »

- C'est surtout parce qu'on est en dessous ! »

- T'inquiètes pas, avec la tonne de gel que t'as sur la tête tu crains rien. »

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma tête ! »

- Y a pas du pop corn ? »

« La Vierge de Feu. »

Le cosmos de Callie qui entourait son corps se concentra dans ses mains. Elle les claqua au-dessus de sa tête et la l'énergie, qui avait pris la forme d'une grosse flamme se dirigea en plein dans le centre de la faille. Celle-ci pris la couleur du cosmos doré, se tordit, comme cherchant à s'échapper, puis se referma sur elle-même.

Des applaudissements fusèrent.

- Joli ! »

- Bravo ! »

Callie salua théâtralement ses camarades.

- Bon, faut qu'on rassemble tout le monde. On repart faire le tour de la planète ! »

- Faut aller prévenir Athéna et Shiryu de notre trouvaille. »

- Et en vitesse. Ça me ferait mal que les bobs nous envahissent après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné ! »

Chacun commença à partir de son côté.

- Hé ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on vient de sauver le monde ! » s'exclama Vanek avant de quitter le temple en courant.

Sur des éclats de rire et des chants de victoire, tout le monde se dispersa. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les quatre anciens, toujours plus ou moins largués, et les trois jeunes convalescents.

- Effectivement, on vient de sauver le monde. » constata Eric en passant les bras autour des épaules de Kiki et Hyacinda. Il se tourna vers les anciens, tout sourire. « Pas mal pour une bande de gamins tarés, non ! »


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout, et à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir! A bientôt j'espère.

Epilogue

_Dans la vie c'est comme ça. Tout finit par finir, même le pire. Louis CARON_

Trois semaines après que toutes les failles aient été refermées, et après toutes les vérifications et contre-vérifications, la déesse Athéna décida que la menace venue d'une autre dimension était définitivement écartée, malgré le scepticisme de certains. Les centres d'entraînement allaient finalement être ouverts un peu partout dans le monde et les anciens chevaliers d'or allaient quitter le Sanctuaire, pour le plus grand soulagement de certains. Tous les esprits étaient désormais tournés vers la petite fête donnée pour célébrer la victoire.

Les préparatifs se déroulèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et le soir en question, tous les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient réunis dans les arènes. Hyoga avait même fait le voyage depuis la Sibérie avec ses apprentis. La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot (malgré l'interdiction et les menaces de Shiryu).

…

« Shura, tu as … un morceau de plume collé dans les cheveux. »

La remarque arracha un grognement à Shura qui retira la plume d'un coup sec, s'arrachant une mèche de cheveux au passage. Les autres chevaliers le regardèrent avec perplexité.

- Aucun commentaire. »

…

« Pourquoi est-ce que Shura nous regarde comme s'il avait l'intention de nous tuer ? » questionna Sharzad à ses compagnons.

- Un problème collant. » répondit innocemment Jay.

- Quoi ? »

- Laisse tomber. »

Elle allait demander des éclaircissements quand Vanek arriva. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Milo ? Hyoga m'a dit qu'il était revenu avec lui. »

- Nan. »

- Il ne m'évite pas, hein ? »

- J'ai bien peur que si. »

- Ah non, il est là-bas ! » Avec un grand sourire Vanek se dirigea vers l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion dont le sourire disparut dès qu'il l'aperçu.

- Milo ! Je suis content de vous voir ! » Vanek se jeta au cou de Milo qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

- Moi aussi, Vanek. Moi aussi. » Mais ça manquait de conviction. Il détacha vivement son quelque peu collant successeur.

- Vous allez installer votre centre dans le coin ? Y a plein d'îles sympa près d'ici. Je pourrais venir vous voir ! » Le visage de Milo se décomposa.

- Non ! » Ayant conscience de paraître un peu trop désespéré, il reprit. « Je veux dire, ça sera trop loin et puis tu as des obligations ici. »

- Où est-ce que vous vous installez alors ? »

- En Micronésie. Là-bas aussi il y a beaucoup d'îles. » _Et surtout, tu n'y es pas !_ « Je me suis trouvé un volcan très sympa. »

- Mais c'est dangereux un volcan ! » protesta Vanek.

- Pas autant que toi Vanek. Pas autant que toi… » Et sur un sourire, Milo laissa le jeune chevalier éberlué en plan pour aller se chercher un verre.

…

Hyacinda et son père regardaient Maria danser avec Aldébaran.

« Je veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si tu fais pas gaffe, tu vas te la faire piquer. »

- Aucun risque. »

- C'est ce que Shaka a dit avant d'aller chercher les poux à Cal. Avec le résultat que l'on connaît. » Kanon lança un regard dubitatif à sa fille. « C'est qu'elle est plutôt chouette comme belle-mère, ça serait dommage de devoir en changer. Mais c'est pour toi que je dis ça ! »

- Mais je n'en doute pas. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh, puisqu'on parle de ça, Kiki et moi on va se marier, comme ça t'auras plus de souci à te faire pour nos futurs enfants. »

Kanon avala de travers la limonade qu'il était en train de boire et commença à cracher ses poumons. Au bout d'un moment, il récupéra quand même sa respiration et par la même occasion la parole. « Et tu n'as pas trouvé une façon plus brutale de l'annoncer ! »

- C'est toi qui dis toujours de pas tourner cent sept ans autour du pot. »

- Commence pas ! Tu es trop jeune pour te marier. Et j'espère que tu n'es pas enceinte, parce que si c'est le cas, vous allez m'entendre tous les deux. »

- D'abord j'ai vingt ans. Toi et maman étaient à peine plus vieux quand vous m'avez eu et vous n'étiez même pas mariés ! »

Kanon soupira. Les enfants grandissent trop vite, surtout que lui avait manqué une partie de l'enfance de sa fille.

- Je sais, chérie. Mais j'ai peur que pour moi, tu ne seras jamais assez grande pour te marier. »

- Va falloir t'y faire. » sourit Hyacinda. « J'ai bien l'intention de te faire grand-père d'ici l'année prochaine. Après ce qui c'est passé au Sanctuaire, on a décidé que ça servait à rien d'attendre. Il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi, alors autant profiter de la vie dès maintenant. »

- Je sais. » Kanon attira sa fille contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. « Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours fier de toi, et je suis sûre que ta mère, là où elle est, est aussi fière de toi. »

…

Aphrodite et Masque de Mort contemplaient la salle, installés sur une table un peu à l'écart et sirotant un alcool indéfini qu'ils avaient trouvé au bar.

« Finalement je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir une fille dans mon armure. » commenta Masque de Mort.

- Elle a montré qu'elle avait quelques compétences. » approuva Aphrodite. « En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que Sharzad est pas pire que les autres. Même si elle n'aura jamais la main verte. Cette fille est une véritable catastrophe ambulante dès qu'elle rentre dans un jardin. »

- La mienne a essayé de m'empoisonner pas moins de trois fois cette semaine. Et avec des recettes que je lui avait donné et qui pourtant étaient tout ce qui a de plus simple. »

- Les plats cuisinés ont de beaux jours devant eux. Tout comme les plantes en plastique. » fit remarquer l'ancien chevalier des Poissons. « Mais bon, ne nous plaignons pas trop. Au moins, les deux là sont plutôt gentilles au fond. Elles ne nous ont pas humiliés en public, ne nous ont pas aspergés de substances douteuses… »

- N'ont pas mis des bestioles dans nos lits. » continua Masque de Mort. « Elles n'ont pas non plus fait bouillir nos vêtements pour les faire rétrécir. »

- Ah si ! Sharzad l'a fait. » coupa Aphrodite. « Mais je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Elles ne se sont pas mises à brailler des chansons paillardes en pleine nuit, ne nous ont pas écrit dessus avec des marqueurs pendant notre sommeil. Et j'en passe. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien. »

- Oui surtout si on regarde Aiolia ou Shura. Eux, ils ont souffert. »

- Z'avaient qu'à pas se mettre les gosses à dos ! » fut le seul soutien de Masque de Mort à ses pauvres collègues qui en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres ces dernières semaines.

- Mais je dois avouer que c'est fatigant de toujours surveiller ses arrières et de se préparer à déjouer tous les mauvais coups qu'ils peuvent nous faire. »

- Ouais. Vivement demain. Les centres d'entraînement ce sera des vacances à côté de ce qui se passe ici ! »

…

« Vous savez, Maître, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous vous installiez à Jamir. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous exiler. »

- Jamir t'appartient maintenant. Et puis j'avais envie de changer d'air. »

Kiki était déstabilisé. Son maître avait décidé de créer un centre d'entraînement aux Caraïbes. Ça ne collait pas du tout à l'image qu'il avait de son maître et c'était très perturbant.

- Vous allez avoir trop chaud, et puis… »

- Kiki. » coupa Mû. Devant l'air perdu de son apprenti, il reprit doucement. « J'ai passé des années à me geler les os à Jamir, alors j'ai bien le droit à un peu de soleil, non ? » _De plages de sable fin, de jolies filles en maillot de bain…_

- Oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça Kiki, pas vraiment convaincu. Mû avait visiblement passé un peu trop de temps avec ses jeunes camarades. « Mais, quand même… »

- La discussion est close, Kiki. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. » Kiki hocha la tête. « Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que la bouteille de jus de pomme contenait en fait du Whisky ! »

…

« Tu sais, la dévorer des yeux ne sert pas à grand chose si tu ne vas pas l'inviter à danser. » dit Aioros à son jeune successeur qui fixait intensément Gabrielle de la Couronne Boréale.

- Pardon ? » s'étrangla Ian.

- Tu devrais l'inviter. » poursuivit Aioros avec un sourire devant l'air gêné de Ian. « Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça. »

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en histoires de cœur ? »

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort jeune que je suis totalement ignare. J'ai eu une vie en dehors de l'entraînement. Plutôt bien remplie d'ailleurs. De mon temps j'avais du nez pour former les couples. C'est dommage que tout le monde soit mort, j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce que ça avait donné. »

- Le chevalier Aioros. La noblesse incarnée. J'imagine que jouer les entremetteurs c'était plus marrant qu'apprenti Pope. »

- En effet. Evite de le crier sur tous les toits. Ma réputation risquerait d'en souffrir et Aiolia m'en ferait une maladie. »

- Comptez sur moi. Rien que l'idée de recevoir un sermon de votre frère me file des boutons. Il est pire que Shiryu. »

- Merci. Bon, tu vas l'inviter maintenant ? »

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Callie rejoignit quelques autres chevaliers d'or dans un coin qui admiraient un duo César/Aiolia, qui chantait « Le petit bonhomme en mousse ». L'ancien chevalier du Lion ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu que le ponch était alcoolisé et maintenant, il était complètement ivre, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes (et de leur appareil photo). César était pour le moment devenu son meilleur ami. Après l'incident de la cave, Aiolia avait ressorti des archives un vieux code d'honneur de la chevalerie d'Athéna (864 pages) et en avait fait la longue lecture au jeune chevalier du Lion et à ses camarades. Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le modèle qu'ils représentaient pour les jeunes générations et le respect qu'ils devaient avoir envers les anciennes générations. Aiolia espérait les avoir rendus un peu plus responsables. A son réveil demain, il risquait de comprendre que ce fut un vain espoir !

« Alors il paraît que tu pars en vacances ? » demanda Hyacinda à son amie en poussant Kiki pour lui faire de la place.

- Quoi ? Je suis pas au courant. »

- Shaka a dit à Masque de Mort que Shiryu l'avait autorisé à t'emmener dans son nouveau centre d'entraînement pour te perfectionner. »

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de me perfectionner. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

- Tiens, voilà Shaka. Tu vas pouvoir lui demander. »

Un Shaka très souriant se dirigeait effectivement vers eux. Et l'air satisfait qu'il affichait ne disait rien du tout à Callie. Mais elle lui fit quand même signe de venir les rejoindre.

- Il paraît que je vais aller en Inde avec vous ? Ça tombe bien, j'adore voyager ! »

- Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu passes quelques mois avec moi. Et Shiryu a approuvé. » répondit Shaka. « Les chevaliers de la Vierge ont toujours été de grands amateurs de retraites spirituelles. Et je suis sûr que de longues séances de méditation te feront le plus grand bien. » Et sur un sourire, Shaka s'éloigna.

- Une retraite spirituelle ! » s'emporta Callie. « Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire une retraite spirituelle ? »

- Pas vraiment. »

- Des journées entières à méditer… Je vais mourir. » se désespéra la jeune fille tandis que ses amis faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire et compatir à son malheur. En fin de compte, Shaka allait l'avoir sa vengeance !

…

« Il paraît qu'ils ont sélectionné un apprenti pour remplacer Nath. C'est Saga qui va s'occuper de sa formation. Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler. » s'interrogea Tao. La soirée était pratiquement terminée, il ne restait plus grand monde debout ; en fait seulement les jeunes chevaliers d'or qui tenaient convenablement l'alcool (contrairement aux autres, ils avaient de l'entraînement dans ce domaine).

- A un gosse mal dégrossi tout droit sorti de sa campagne. » répondit Callie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? »

- On est allé espionner Saga tout à l'heure et on l'a vu. » expliqua Sharzad. « Il fallait bien qu'on sache pour pouvoir lui faire des crasses. Dès qu'il aura son armure on pourra plus. »

- Si. C'est juste qu'il les fera avec nous contre les autres. »

- Oui. Et comme c'est le genre d'enseignement que Saga ne dispense pas, il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe nous-même. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils ne nous l'ont pas encore présenté ? Shiryu doit se dire qu'à onze on est moins terribles qu'à douze. » intervint Vanek.

- D'autant plus que les anciens partant dans quelques heures, l'état de grâce va bientôt s'achever pour lui. » fit remarquer Callie.

- Comme c'est dommage ! D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai quelques idées… »

**FIN**


End file.
